All At Once
by JackieTheAmazzing
Summary: CollegeAUNaruto leads a very simple mundane life after a devestaing break up. Don't fret! A pale bastard is about to save the day. NaruSasulemonlater.
1. Maybe Mundane

_**M**__a y b e.__**M**__u n d a n e._

"_**Maybe you want her…Maybe you need her…"**_

There he was again, leaning against the brick wall that made up the front of his apartment building. Ipod in his pocket, ear phones in his ears, blond hair all over the top of his head, and blue eyes looking at the sky waiting. Listening to the same song…mumbling the same words he did every morning. The same thing over…and…ov-

"Naruto!"

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a not so familiar hand shake his shoulder to get his attention. Turning toward the offending voice and arm, he stares into bright green eyes. "Oh, Sakura…What are you doing here?"  
The young woman smiled at him lightly, "I'm starting a new routine today!"  
Naruto made a face raising an eyebrow stepping away from the brick wall, "To run and see me every morning? Not as exciting as it may seem." Walking towards the still moving bus he flicks his cigarette off to the side.

"You really should quit." The blond's head snapped towards her, "Huh?"

"I said you should really quit…"

Naruto sits down on the same bus seat he sits in every morning, "It's the one thing I just couldn't quit…" from the corner of his eye he sees the pink hair and hears her voice but somehow just not registering that she's there. "At least you were able to quit him-"

"No more."

She was sternly cut off by the other man's voice that seemed to carry so much hate. "Sorry…sooooo…How is school?!"

He shook his head thinking how quickly she was able to change the mood, "Well being a freshman in college isn't as bad as a high school freshman that's for damn sure." Sakura sets her hands on the back of the seat in front of her and sets her chin on her hands looking straight forward, "Yeah…see anyone you like yet?" She turns her head to lay her cheek on her hands looking at her blond friend.

"Na…s'to early." his New York accent hard to hide. The pink haired girl couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sure someone likes you! Tall, Dark, Blond, Blue eyes, and that sexy accent" Naruto laughed gently, "Yeah I bet…" he looks out the window his mind wandering…

Since the beginning of school he did the same thing everyday. He woke up, showered, dressed, ate, and walked down all 7 flights of stairs to the bottom lobby. Then he went outside and leaned on the same spot against the same brick wall listening to the same song at the same time everyday. Lit his cigarette and put his cigarette out at the same time everyday. The bus came at the same time. He got on and sat in the same spot at the same time everyday. Then he went to school did basically the same school crap. After school he walked to work then took the bus home. Once home he watched the same thing on TV. At the same time…everyday. Naruto was never known for being such a mundane person. Ever since…he left…his life had been so mundane…It was like being bipolar. From extreme high to extreme low. Yet everyday he always thought, he needed a change but was never motivated enough to change it…

The bus stopped and the pink girl tugged on his shirt, "We're at shitty school Blondie…" The blond made a face of sarcastic excitement, "Ooo goodie! I can't wait to sit in a room full of a bunch of people who think they have it figured out but really don't…" Sakura frowns stepping off the bus and then her friend steps next to her. "Gosh it's sooo cold…I hate DC…"

"No different than NY…probably warmer really…Well I'll see you for lunch I'm off…" The blond was off to his classes. He walked through a small field of snow and dead trees. Snow covering anything that would be alive on the ground. He was a writer, the season that inspired him the most was winter.

_Winter's almost over…someone please send me something to inspire…_

He pushed his ear plugs back in pressing play on his Ipod and continued to sing to himself

"_**Maybe you want her…maybe you need her…Maybe you had her…maybe you lost her to another…To another"**_

All At Once – The Fray


	2. Sudden Change of Everything

_**S**__u d d e n__**C**__h a n g e__o f.__**E**__v e r y t h i n g._

"_**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything…"  
**_  
Contrary to what you believe. Naruto had already decided that this day was an hour glass slowly being turned upside down since the clock struck midnight. How did he know this? Because he woke up in the middle of night which _never _happened. The reason he awoke? His Ipod stereo turned on by itself! To his dismay it wouldn't turn off, and it kept playing the same song over and over. Then he woke up late. Which wasn't a big deal but it was strange. He woke up at the same time everyday with no alarm clock. Then he fell down the last flight of stairs because some kid left their toy there. Naruto was convinced by now that suddenly the world was out to get him. Here he was leaning against the brick wall, but not in the same spot. Some one had put like 5,000 pieces of gum in that spot on the wall. Here he was smoking a cigarette (not on time mind you) listening to his Ipod. For some reason it would only play "Everything" thanks to Michael Buble.

"Naruto!"

He pulled the ear plugs out of his ears to look at Sakura. "What too you so long?"  
Sakura blushed, or could have been she was still flushed from running, but he couldn't tell. She straightened herself before speaking, "I ran into a guy I met at a party a few weeks ago…" A blond eyebrow raised and then a husky chuckle was heard. "I see…"  
He pushes himself off the brick walk walking towards the bus with Sakura behind him.

"My day just gets weirder and weirder…" Not paying attention he goes to sit in his seat then he hears someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse me, _sir, _but I'm sitting here…"

The blond stood up straight in the isle looking down into dark pools of emptiness. His breath caught in his throat. Pale skin, Dark hair, dark eyes, and oh so handsome. "Uh…Uh…" he shakes his head looking at him again. "I'm sorry! It's just I-"

"I don't care…just go sit down, _dobe…"_ the last word was very subtle but Naruto's ears caught it.

"Hey man, you don't have to be a complete ass, jeeze!" He throws a hand up walking away sitting down in two seats behind the guy. "What a bastard!"

The pink haired girl sits down next to him, "Well at least it's some of that change you were looking for.." She jumped back as tan arms threw up in the air, "This whole day since might night has been full of changes! It's getting annoying!" He shakes his Ipod in her face, "My Ipod broke! Woke me up! I was late getting up. Someone put GUM all over my spot on the wall! And now this guy!"

Annoyed coal eyes looked over the back of his seat and he poked his head up, "Go to a therapist and quit yelling about your pathetic problems, dobe…"

The blond grinds his teeth his hands in fists, "The nerve of that guy! Who the hell does he think he is!" Sakura gently lays a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Naruto…"

Once at the school the raven bastard gets up walking off the bus with a still irritated Naruto walking behind him. The moment they got off the bus, a group of freshman girls point and stare at the bastard.

The sound of grinding teeth can be heard again, "Who the hell is that guy?!"

Just then a girl runs up the bastard looking hysterical, "It really is you! Oh my gawd! Sasuke Uchiha!" The burrnett give the girl an evil look and continues walking towards the head office. Naruto's jaw drops, looking at Sakura, who seems to be just as surprised. "THE Sasuke Uchiha? The rich bastard's son, son to the guy who bought out my father company?" Now the blond was furious, no livid. Sakura moans slapping her forehead, "Naruto…just leave it alone. No need to get uppity with him."

She sighs noticing the young man wasn't even listening, he just walked off.

He pops his earphones back in his ears maybe calm himself he sits down in one of the court yards deciding to cut first period. He starts to sing along to the song.

_**"And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man, And I get to kiss you baby just because I can."**_

_Even if you are a bastard…can I be your man? Can you be my inspiration?_

He leans back closing his eyes, "So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La…"

Little did he know a certain rich bastard was listening to him sing with a calm look on his face leaning against the wall just listening. Once the older man finished he walked off to go to his first class thinking out loud "Foolish foolish Uchiha…that's what you are…a fool."

Everything - Michael Buble


	3. With an Ipod in My Hand

_**W **__i t h.__**A**__n.__**I**__p o d.__**I**__n.__**M **__y.__**H**__a n d._

"_**When you're dreaming with a broken heart…wakin' up is the hardest part…"**_

Sitting on a bench waiting for the bus Sasuke listened to the ipod left on the bus yesterday.

_He was on his way back from school sitting on the bus. That dumb but oh so sexy blond had decided to sit in front of him on the bus this time. The bus stopped in front of a café downtown and the blond got off. When it came to the brunette's stop he walked by and looked at the blond's seat and stopped, grinning…_

The damn thing was broken he came to find out moments later. He fixed it himself. He was planning to use it in his plan to get the blond to forgive him. Naruto was definitely his type, looks wise anyway. He still thought the man was dumb as a door nail. He was so curious. His brother always said he was very curious…like a cat. He saw those beautiful blue eyes and heard that voice. He wanted to reach deeper into the whole…it could be a garbage disposal and chop his hand off…or…it could be buried treasure.

Sasuke walked onto the bus and sat in the blond's normal seat looking through the albums. He looks up watching the blond mop pop over the seats revealing slowly his body. He was dressed so well. He had on tight jeans with a brown leather belt and white Chuck Taylor's. The blond had on a white New York t-shirt with a flannel shirt on top of it along with a heavy black pea coat. There was something new about the young man. Ah…his lips…His lips were now adorned with a silver hoop on the right side of his luscious bottom lip.

_How fun this is going to be…_

Sasuke watched the man with cat like eyes, studying his every move. Once Naruto took a seat he silently listened to his voice.

"I can't believe I lost the damn thing! I have no idea where I put it…"

_ooo I know where your precious virg- I mean…Ipod is…it's right here in my POC-k-et!_

"I bet you left it at work…"

_Nope, because it's in MYYYY Pocket.._

"No I called there!"

_Told ya…in my pocket…_

"Hmm…one of your classes?"

_Nooooo! It's in my pocket…_

"Nope! Kiba has all the same classes right after me and he sits in the same seat…I called him too!"

_Yup…because it's being held hostage…IN MY POCKET!...Ok ok I know…_

The raven got up walking towards the blond with confidence when suddenly he somehow lost his balance.

_Am I falling? Yup...This is gonn-_

The pain he though would come never came. He slowly opened his eyes to stare into endless blue eyes. _Gasp_

I'm not ready for this…

"Oh it's you…" The blond prepaired to drop him

"Hey hey! Don't…don't drop me…"

The blond looked curious as the brunette helped himself stand up straight again. Then he started to pull something out of his pocket…very slowly…not even half way out.

SNACH!

"You bastard! You THEIF! YOU STOLE MY IPOD!"

The blond looked pissed was about to tackle the poor defensless Uchiha.

"It's not what you think! I promise!" Pale hands thrown up to protect himself. "I found them in your seat last night. The damn thing was broken too…I fixed it though…" He saw the blond relaxing so he did as well slowly dropping his arms "Looked like you dropped it in a damn pool…"

"Snow…"

"Huh?"

"I dropped it in the snow…"

Coal eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Only you…."

The blond pointed the pale man hard on the chest, "Hey you don't even know me!"

The pale man nodded, "Your right…I was very unfair from the start…I was just in a-"

"I don't fucking care…get out of my sight…thanks for fixing my ipod…"

That cold voice was not anticipated. 

The voice struck a cord in the Uchiha's heart.

_Is this what rejection feels like?_

"Sorry…"

He slowly turned and walked back to his seat.

_I don't even know your name…and I think you stole my cold heart…_

_**"Do I have to fall asleep…with roses in my hands….roses in my hands…?"**_

The blond's sultry voice carried across the silent bus

Draming With A Broken Heart – John Mayer


	4. Hey There Jerk Face

_**H**__e y.__**T**__h e r e.__**J**__e r k.__**F**__a c e._

"_**Hey there Delilah…What's it like in New York City?"**_

Naruto is standing behind the cash register of the café he worked at every night tapping his foot to the music. The blond man was loving life. He hasn't been this happy in a long time. Due to a boy a few years younger than he, but that was all behind him now…  
For some reason he can't get that raven looking bastard out of his head. Everything reminds him of the damn guy now. Every song he ever listened to now some how was relevant to him.

_I wonder…if I stopped thinking about him…Would he go away? Would I still be happy?..._

The blue eyed man chews on his new lip ring. I bet you all are wondering. When did Naruto get said lip ring? Why I'll tell you! Naruto's co-worker Gaara decided the blond would look way sexy with one. So during their break the night before, Gaara pierced his lip. Sure it was quite painful, but it was worth it. Now people could tell when the blond was thinking…He made a new habit of chewing on the damn thing all the time.

"Naruto, what did I tell you about thinking too hard…"

The blond jumped at that low mono tone but very sexy voice in his ear. He quickly turned to look into sea green eyes, "Why you gotta scare me like that Teddy?"

"I told you not to call me that…"

With much amusement, "But you look so much like a big teddy bear..."

Sea green eyes rolled around in one pale red head's dome. "Yeah…only you…"

Blond eyebrows met each other on the top of a tan forhead, "Someone said that to me a few days ago…_stupid jerk…"_

Thin red eyebrows raised in interest, "Hmmm?" _Who's hitting on the Swedish god now…_

Naruto leaned on a stool his back against the brick wall of the building chewing while talking, "Chya, stupid bastard…I left my Ipod on the bus…so he took it!...Well he did fix it…then he gave it back to me! When I told him I dropped it in the snow You know what he said! "Only you" what a jerk right! Then he tried to apologize for the day before when he blew up at me because I was talking to Sakura…"

Gaara watched in amusement as A)The blond talked while chewing on his own lip B) Threw his arms around. He loved that he talked with his whole body. C) The Swedish god processed his own thoughts while explaining them to him as well. How the young man could do all this at once was beyond the Las Vegas native.

"Sounds like normal jerk who had a unexpected bad day…"

"You're taking HIS side?!?!"

The read head wanted to laugh out loud as the blond stood straight up arms waving about, "Not entirely…Sure yeah he was a jerk…but you could have at least heard him out…"

"Um Exscuse me…" 

The two looked over towards the counter.

The blond's jaw proably would have hit the floor if that was possible. While the redhead just stared at him with very indifferent sea green eyes. 

"I'm on break Uzumaki…"

"Uzumaki?"

"Uchiha?"

"Sabakua?"

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What of is Uchiha bastard!"

Inky black eyes looked the blond over and then back up at the meanue. "_That explains a lot…"_

"What was that?"

"Sabakua…what a surprise…to see you here..."

The redhead just nods, "Sure…" He turns to the blond who still looks shocked. "I'm on break…be back in fifteen…"

After the redhead leaves, blue meets black. "I'm Naruto…How may I help you…" 

The pale man crosses his arms and rubs his chin looking over the menue with cool eyes, "Mint chocolate latté…please.."

The blond nods, "6.03 is your total…"

Sasuke bites his bottom lip, "All I have is 50's is that ok…"

Naruto tries not to cause a fight he just nods. He watches with careful eyes as the pale man gets out his wallet and pulls out a 50 dollar bill handing it gently over to the blond.

Naruto hands him his change, "Thank you…wait just a few minutes…" He turns his back to start on his latté…

"I didn't realize…"

"Just shut up…"

"I want to explain!"

The blond shoves the latte into the pale mans chest, "Take the damn latte and walk…_the fuck…_away, understand?"

Sasuke swallows hard taking his drink and walking off.

Gaara comes back around the corner. "I thought you said.."

"I got bored…really fast…"

Blue eyes look down at his feet, "You heard didn't you…"

"He deserves a chance to explain…"

The blond sighs, "I guess your right...but…I'm not ready yet…"

_**"**__**If every simple song I wrote to you…Would take your breath away…I'd write it all…Even more in love with me you'd fall"**_

Hey There Delilah – Plain White Tees


	5. Making Up On Sunday Morning

_**M**__a k i n g.__**U**__p.__**O**__n.__**S**__u n d a y.__**M**__o r n i n g.__****_

"_**And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew That someday it would lead me back to you"**_

Walking down the side walk snapping his fingers with a bounce to his step. Naruto was on his way to the park like every Sunday. Even if it was almost below zero, snow on the ground. He liked to sit and collect his thoughts. He would have to admit he hasn't had this many thoughts in a long time. He sits down on his bench, lights up a cigarette, and listens to his Ipod.

He jumps suddenly when someone taps his shoulder. He turns quickly ready to strike.

A pale hand catches his fist, "Hey! It's just me!"

The blond makes a face jerking his hand back taking his ear plugs out of his head, "What do you want?"

The raven sits down, "Who said you could sit next to me?"

"Free country, dobe…"

"There you go again calling me names!"

Sasuke sighs, "Sorry…"

The blond blows smoke out into the air, "Whatever…I did it too…so what the hell do you want?"

Sasuke leans back watching and looking the blond over, "Someone told me you'd be here…"

"Great a traitor…" The blonde sets his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. "I guess you want to 'explain'…"

He takes a deep breath and looks at his feet, "Yeah…I just don't know where to start…"

"Then I will…" Naruto pushes himself off the bench and stands there back to the raven. "When my father died I was suppose to inherit his company, but I was too young. Before I could turn 18…" He turns pointing at the offender, "Your father bought out my father's company, you know what I got?"

Just loud enough for him to hear, "Nothing…"

"Bingo! We have a winner! I got SHIT! Nothing! I've had to make it on my own! Lucky for me at the time I had someone in life help me get through it…" He turns his back again, "About a year ago that person left me…Here I am now…talking to the soul owner of the Uchiha and Uzumaki company…"

"I was told you died…"

The blond quickly turns around, "What?!"

Black eyes look up to meet Blue, "You think I wasn't surprised when I heard your name? My father told me that everyone in the Uzumaki family DIED…"

The Uzumaki sits down hard, "Had I known you were alive…I would have gladly given you my half of the company. Sure my brother…"

"Brother? You have a brother?"

"Yeah...if he finds out I know your alive…This could cause some trouble."

Out of the corner of the brunette's eye he sees the blond stand up, "Then we'll pretend we never met…"

"No!"

Again blue met black, "Why do you care!"

Black eyes drifted down, "I'm not sure myself…"

The blond looks taken aback, "You find out you've been stealing money from me all these years and you want to make up for it? Why would you care so much…I'm sure you love bathing in money."

"You don't even know me!"

"You don't know me either!"

His voice was soft and sincere, it shocked the blond, "Maybe we should try to know each other…"

The blond then grinned, "You have a crush on me?"

Quickly the brunette looks up, a blush spray painted across his face, "W-what! I-I do not!"

Husky laughter could be heard from the blond, "You think I'm sexy don't you! Haha!"

The other stood up quickly started to walk away muttering curses. A tan hand grabs the others arm, "Wait, I'm sorry…just sit down."

Sasuke sits down crossing his arms a blush still on his face, "I won't lie…I do find you attractive…"

"Just my luck…a man I had gown to hate most of my life has a crush on me…" Once more blue met black, "I think I have a crush on him too…"

Ebony eyes widened. Blue eyes sparkled with happiness that had not been there for quite some time.

_I think I'm finally ready to try again…_

_**"Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm…Change the weather still together when it ends."**_

Sunday Morning – Maroon 5


	6. Pizza and Kisses in Boston

_**P**__i z z a.__**A**__n d.__**K**__ i s s e s.__**I**__n.__**B**__o s t o n.__**  
**__****_

"_**Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed…"**_

Sasuke was sitting on the regular bus with Naruto's Ipod in his pocket, the dobe had left it at work and had him go get it…At the moment Sasuke was nervous, more neverous than he had ever been in his life. Him and Naruto had been dating for 2 weeks now, that's right! Dating!

_Wide black eyes stared into sparkling happy blue eyes._

"Are you serious?"

Naruto nods, "I think I'm willing to give you a chance…"

The brunette thought he was going to faint, "So…"

"Ask me properly.."

Pale cheeks turned bright red, "Uhh...Naruto, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

The blond just smiled wider watching the Uchiha ask him. How his eyes darted around was really cute. How his face looked much more feminine when a pink blush adored his cheeks.

"Yes…but! I'm going to warn you…I have issues just like everyone else. It might get rocky from time to time…"

Naruto looked surprised when the Uchiha took on a face of confidence, "I plan to milk this relationship for what it's worth. I don't just go around asking random blond's with blue eyes to date me…"

Naruto's smile softened, "Good…Well! I have to go…" He stands up and starts to walk away waving, "See you tomorrow…oh yeah…I'm seme!" The blond breaks into a run laughing leaving the pale brunette to cover his face in his hands.

Behind his pale hands he was gently laughing, trying not to burst into full on laughter.

No one had ever made him want to laugh as much as his blond boyfriend did. Past two weeks have been the best two weeks of his life. Now he was nervous as shit. He was going to Naruto's apartment tonight for a few movies and his home made New York pizza.

Sasuke steps off the bus and looks up to see Naruto waiting at the front doors smoking a cigarette. He walks up to the blond, "Yo!" Naruto leans down kissing Sasuke on his cheek like he always did. "Hello, Naruto…"

The blond could clearly see his boyfriend was nervous, "Calm down…nothing to be nervous about. It's just little ol me!"

"You are anything but little…"

"In more ways than one…"

Once again a pale hand came flying to his face to make sure his laughter didn't escape. The blond smiles, "See…no reason to be nervous."

A tan hand sought out a pale one grasping it gently in his own. The two of them walk up 7 flights of stairs and stop in front of room 777. "Luckiest room in this whole building…"

Sasuke smiles, then his heart starts to beat faster as Naruto opens the door. The two of them step inside.

"My whole apartment is hard wood floor…besides the bathroom and kitchen." They walk down the small entrance hall into what seems to be a living room. There's a large plaid couch that goes from one wall around a corner and to the other side stopping at the door into the kitchen. Large TV with a large sound system and what seems to be every game console known to man sitting in front of it. A pretty big coffee table with various things spread across it. "The bathroom is right over there" He points to the door to the left of them. "That's all you get to see for now. Maybe the kitchen…which is through that door over there…"

As the brunette looked around he noticed that this was a pretty big apartment. Too big for someone who works at a café, "How do you afford this?..."

The blond stiffens, "My Dad's friend pays for half of it…I guess you could say I'm use to having a lot of space. In New York I lived in a studio size apartment. It was nice too. All the furniture and things I own. I pay for myself."

Sasuke found himself thinking that Naruto had another side job no one knew about…The blond wasn't ready to tell anyone.

"You wonna help me make the pizza?"

The brunette nods following the blond into his kitchen.

Hour later…

The two of them have flower and sauce all over each other. They're sitting on the counter watching the oven. "Well that was fun…"

"Look at my hair! It's got flower all in it…Jeeze you should have told me I was gonna get dirty…"

"Look at my kitchen! Gah…Better call Maria..." 

"Who is Maria?"

The blond once again stiffened up, "My maid…"

"You have a maid?! Wait…Maria…That's my maid too!"

The blond laughs, "What a quinkidink…"

"Quinkidink?"

DING!

"Finally!"

Naruto jumps off the counter and turns to look into Sasuke's eyes. He grabs the pale man by the hips, "Naruto?..."

Suddenly he feels himself being lifted up and then gently sat back down, "There…" The blond goes to lean with his hand on the counter but ends up slipping he falls forwards…

Black meets blue again

_Oh god this is the BEST fall I've ever had…_

The blond pulls back, "Sorry…abou-"

He was cut off as the pale man presses his lips to the tan man's again. This time strong tan arms wrap around a fragile pale waist. The kiss is sweet and innocent. Once more the two part, "Don't be sorry…"

"I'm not…I just…"

"The pizza…"

"FUCK!"

_**"You don't know me, you don't even care, She said you don't know me, you don't wear my chains..."**_

Boston - Augustana


	7. The Sun and The Moon

_**T**__h e.__**S **__u n.__**a**__n d.__** T**__h e.__**M**__o o n._ _****_

"I've been awake for a while now you've got me feelin like a child now cause every time I see your bubbly face I get the tingles in a silly place…"

Since The sun and the moon had their first kiss the two of them kissed every chance they got. On the bus, at school, infront of his apartment, in Naruto's apartment (a lot of kissing there…), They even kissed at work. The burnette loved giving kisses and receiving them from his sun. He always lit up like a full moon when that lovely blond pressed his soft full lips against his. It sent chills all over his body from his head to his toes. What he thought was adorable was when he kissed his sun on the bus in the morning. He'd always crinkle his nose…

_**"…It starts in my toes makes me crinkle my nose where ever it goes I always know that you make me smile please stay for a while now just take your time where ever you go…"**_

The two of them were on a date at the moment. Sitting at a table for two in a dark corner of the restaurant listening to the live music.

"You like your pasta stuff?..."

The brunette was jolted form his stupor, "What?"

"I asked you if you liked your food…" the blond sounded slightly annoyed, probably because the brunette had been spacing out a lot the whole night.

Sasuke just couldn't help it…The way the small candle in the middle of the table that gave them a small amount of light. The way it bounced off that gold hair and sparkly blue eyes just took his breath everlastingly away.

"…_**The rain is fallin on my window panebut we are hidin in a safer place under the covers stayin safe and warm you give me feelins that I adore…"**_

Then he heard the blond clear his throat, "I'm sorry I did I again…yes I like my pasta, Naruto…how about your whole cow?"

The blond laughed huskily which made the Uchiha want to pounce him. "I love my ribs thank you very much…."

"Yeah, you must be in love with them. You got sauce all over your face!" He reaches for a napkin so he could wipe off his boyfriends face. Then Naruto grabs his hand pulling him forward for a soft tender kiss, "You don't need hands for that" Sasuke heard him whisper to only him. He could smell him and taste him. He could smell the sauce on the mans face, the taste of the sauce in his mouth. He could smell his cologne on his neck that almost intoxicated him. He could taste the cigars he smoked at home, they tasted like peaches. Intoxicated in the man's smell he could only nod as he started to lick the sauce off the man's face.

_**"…It starts in my toes makes me crinkle my nose where ever it goes I always know that you make me smile please stay for a while now just take your time where ever you go…"**_

He licked around the man's mouth, his nose, his jaw, his chin. He wasn't even sure he was licking up sauce after a while. Finally the blond took other's mouth with his own. The blond had the advantage seeing as how the pale man's mouth was open. Naruto gently let his tongue go along the other's. Sasuke thought he was going to faint. He holds on tightly to Naruto's elbows while big tan hands cupped a pale face. Sasuke gently moans gripping Naruto's shirt as the blond starts to suck on his tongue like a lolly pop. Naruto pulls back a line of saliva forming in between them, Then Sasuke wipes his mouth staring into blue eyes. "Naruto…"

_**"…I've been asleep for a while now You tucked me in just like a child now Cause every time you hold me in your arms I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth…"**_

Naruto takes out his wallet setting down a 50 dollar bill. He grabs Sasuke's wrist walking out of the restaurant. They stand under an umbrella for a few minutes as they walk down the street. Suddenly Naruto stops and looks down into the other man's eyes. The burnette's eyes seem to tell him everything he needs to know. The moon looks around in the sun's blue eyes…He feels 3 words need to be known. The pale man whispers, "I…"  
He suddenly isn't able to finnish his words out of the corner of his eyes he sees the tan man drop his umbrella. Sasuke gasps when the blond man wraps his arms around him pressing his mouth hard and full of emotion against pale lips. The two of them stumble backwards into a light post. The two of them open their mouth's wide, tongues dancing, mouths sucking. The sun moves his lips from the mouth to down his chin across his jaw and down his neck where he began to put his mark on the other man.

_**"…It starts in my soul And I lose all control When you kiss my nose The feelin shows Cause you make me smile Baby just take your time Holdin me tight…"**_

The moon held on tightly gasping from pleasure. He wraps his arms firmly around the blond gripping his shoulders. "N-Naruto!...We're…g-g-gonna catch a cold…"

The sun pulled back giving him one last soft kiss whispering, "Not yet, luvy…" 

He steps back of the moon and grabs his umbrella pulling his luvy under it. The two of them run off into the night.

_Where ever you go please stay close…_

Bubbly – Colbie Caillat


	8. You Gotta Have Faith

_**Y**__o u.__**G**__o t t a.__**H**__a v e.__**F**__a i t h.__****_

"Need some time off from that emotion. Time to pick my heart up off the floor! And when that lo-"

A small pale hand reaches out quickly for his phone and flips it open almost slamming it into the side of his head."_Hello…_"

Not only did the brunette's voice drip venom but his nose was dripping snot.

_"Hello Aniki!"_

Sasuke sits up quickly, suddenly he notices it's hard. "Stupid blankets! Aahh!!"

_"Aniki?"  
_  
Trying to get out of the blanket he rolls off the bed, "Oof!"

_"Sasuke?"_

Then the door to the moon's room opens revealing a tall and handsome blond man by the name of Naruto.

"Sasuke what are you doing?"

_"Aniki I hear voices!"_

Sasuke takes his phone burying it into the blankets, he then points a finger at said blond, "You did this!"

The sun looks surprised and confused for about 5 seconds and then he bursts into laughter, "Ok ok…I'll help you out…" He walks over and bends down untangling the blankets.

"Sorry about that Itachi…I fell off the bed…"

_"How many times have I said to just get a crib…"_

"Ha ha very funny…"

_"I'll be there in 2 minutes…"_

"You have my-"

_"Yes I have your damn latte!"_

click

Once the blond is done he stands up, "All done…"

Sasuke quietly thanks him and then soo's him out so he can dress.

In the 2 minutes Sasuke get's dressed and makes his bed he doesn't even hear his brother come in. The brunette walks into the living room and suddenly halts mid step looking at Naruto and Itachi talk.

"So he made you sleep on the couch?"

"Actually he wanted me in the bed with him…I told him better not…"

"Oooo pervert!"

"I am no such thing! Ok maybe I am…"

The two share a laugh then they hear a small whimper and turn towards the noise looking at Sasuke. "Hello aniki! I had no idea you were into blonds!"

Naruto makes a face as the brunette start's to faint. He quickly catches the pale man in his arms, "Uh…I wasn't expecting that."

The blond smacks him around a few times. Sasuke awkens violently swinging his arms. Once done he looks at Itachi, "Where-" A tall coffee cup is shoved in his hands. The brunette almost purrs taking his first drink.

"Uhh…" Naruto turns to the giggling Itachi, "So much like a cat…"

The taller Uchiha clears his throat, "So Sasuke…who is this man exactly?"

"My boyfriend…" The moon's dark eyes look down at his small pale toes, "You seem so ashamed aniki…"

The blond frowns, "I'll just be on my way…"

The pale man throws his arms around Naruto, "Don't go…Naruto…"

Dark eyes widen, "I knew you looked famillar…Tan skin, eyes so blue, and that blond hair…You're Uzumaki Naruto…"

Large tan hands rub up and down on his boyfriends small back, "The one an only!" He pulls the pale leech off of him, "You two should talk…I really have to go…"

**"LET'S FUCK HIS ASS UP! LET'S FUCK HIS ASS UP!"**

Naruto's eyes widen scrambling for his cell phone.

**"WE FUCKED HIS ASS UP! WE FUCKED HIS ASS UP!"**

He grabs it pressing the green button, "Dude it's too fucking early for this shit. What?!"

The two Uchiha's look at each other, then at the blond.

The blond starts walking to the door, "Now listen here nia." He leans against the door trying to be quiet but he doesn't notice how quiet it really is. "I ain't fucking scared to pop yo ass…I'll meet you in 20…Yes nia…" He hangs up looking towards Sasuke, his voice totally changing. "I gotta go, hunnie…"

**"I'M A GROWN ASS MAN I DON'T PLAY WITH FUCKING KIDS!"**

"Son of a bitch!" He awnsers his phone walking out the door slamming it behind him.

"Well...aniki…that was interesting…"

The taller of the two looks down to find his little brother chewing on his bottom lip, "Can you do me a favor Aniki…"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"I want you to hire _him_…"

The older Uchiha gently pats his brother's back, "Sure…"

_Who are you behind my back…?_

_**"Before this river. Becomes an ocean. Before you throw my heart back on the floor. Oh baby I reconsider. My foolish notion. Well I need someone to hold me. But I'll wait for something more…Yes I've gotta have faith..."**_

Faith – George Michaels


	9. Can You Keep A Secret?

_**  
**__**C **__a n.__**Y**__o u.__**K**__e e p.__**A**__**S**__ e c r e t?__****_

"Tell me all that you've thrown away Find out games you don't wanna play You are the only one that needs to know…"

Sitting in his office typing away at his computer he jumped when his phone rings. He glances at the caller ID, "Itachi…" he picks up the phone slowly bringing it to his ear and leaning back in his computer chair. "Hello nii-san…"

_"Good evening aniki…"_

Sasuke stands up walking to his kitchen. "What did he find out…"

_"Quite a bit actually…Even if he is under the witness protection program…"_

A pale hand froze half way to the refrigerator handle, "He is?"

_"That's not all…"_

Sasuke gets out the things he needs to make dinner for two, "I'm having dinner with him tonight…"

_"You sure you want to hear this now?..."_

The clanking of pots and pans can be heard, "I need to know before it's too late.."

A deep sigh can be heard

"Is it that bad?"

_"Not really just…strange…"_

He starts chopping up vegetables, "Tell me…"

_"Well…His father's best friend works for the government who is married to a famous doctor in New York."_

"Where he's from…"

_"He was actually born in Sweden…"_

"Sweden?"

_"Then he lived in New York till he was 3 when his father died. His mother died giving birth. He moved to Knoxville until he was 14, living with Jiraya is his name. The three of them moved back to New York till about two years ago. Naruto moved here to DC the day he graduated high school…"_

"So he's been here for almost 3 years?"

_"Correct. He apparently worked for a whole year before starting college here."_

"What did he do?" The brunette pours some oil in a skillet and starts to fry chopped chicken steak and shrimp together. "Ow…" He winces as the popping oil bites him.

_"Be more careful…He worked at that coffee shop… but get this…He has half a million dollars in his bank account…"_

"What?! Ow fuck!!" The skillet almost fell into the floor. Sasuke pops a burnt finger in his mouth.

_"We have no idea where all the money is coming from…He gets paid about 200 to 350 a week at the coffee shop…His god father sends him 10,000 dollars a month…but it just doesn't add up."_

As he listens he carefully watches his meat while making an Asian style sauce.

_"His apartment is 5,000 a month…He has a serious electric bill…He shops and eats expensively. He goes to New York once a month and does some serious shopping…Oh and Sasuke…"_

The poor man tries to steady his hands, _"He owns probably a whole wall's worth of guns…"_

If the man wasn't already sickly pale he'd be paler, "N-Nani?!"

_"I know…It's up to you to find out why…where is all this money coming from…It's probably dangerous aniki…just be careful…"_

The doorbell rings, "Fuck he's here!"

_"Bye Aniki…"_

Sasuke sets his phone down still shaking slightly, "What am I going to do…"

The door is being pounded on , "Sasuke! Sasuke!"

"Coming!" He quickly walks to the door opening it. His breath taken away by those blue eyes once again. His eyes flutter when those soft lips touch his, "Hello luvy…"

The Uchiha blushes letting the blond man in, "I'm almost done cooking…just go sit at the dinning table please…"

He follows behind the blond thoughts rushing through his head. What is it that he does? So many things…All of them illegal. What would he do? He was going to school to be a lawyer he couldn't date a criminal!  
_  
Sure you can…_

Sasuke walks over to the stove and out of the corner of his eye he see's Naruto going through his phone. He takes a deep breath and starts to skillfully toss everything together. He feels blue eyes watching him. Moments later he walks over to the dinner table holding two plates with his own special stir fry on it. "You gotta teach me how to do that…"

"How to do what?"

That husky laugh again…Made Sasuke's whole body shiver, "Flip the food in the pan…always wanted to know…"

The two of them begin to quietly eat and sip on their wine.

"This is good..."

He blushes again, "Thank you…"

_Can I fall in love with a Criminal? Does he really care? Is he after my money? What does…oh fuck it…_

"Naruto…"

Big blue eyes look up into midnight black ones, "Yes…"

Once again the moon looking man could not speak, it took a lot to form the words he was looking for, "My brother told me something interesting today…"

The blond suddenly looked curious, "Uh huh?"

"You see he's really protective…and He was wondering about why you weren't dead and…"

"I understand…" The blond looked increasingly curious but apathetic at the same time.

"You have a lot of money…Naruto…More than we anticipated…"

Blue and black clashed again. Naruto was taken away by the determined stare.

"What the hell are you doing when I'm not around? Who are you behind my back?..."

The blond man suddenly looked angry, "You don't trust me?"

"It's not-"

"You don't FUCKING trust me?! You're ju-"

"NARUTO!"

"What!"

"I do trust you! I trust that you'd never hurt me! I trust you in all the ways I should…"

"Then why so…"

"Curious? Because I'm a curious person…"

"I told you there would be ups and downs…I have problems like ev-"

"Then tell me!"

Blue eyes searched deeply into black eyes, "Can **I** trust _you_?"

"I…of course…"

"Can you keep a secret?..."

Sasuke nods. He was shaking all over. Naruto could see it. How afraid he was off the answer. 

"I'm…"

_**"Carry on my wayward son! There'll be peace when you are done!"**_

"Fuck…I gotta answer this…"

Sasuke is left there as Naruto steps out the back door…

_Who are you…Naruto…_

_**"I'll keep you my dirty little secret Dirty little secret Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret Just another regret, hope that you can keep it My dirty little secret"**_

canyoukeepmysecret

Ello everybody!  
Nice cliffy huh?  
I wonna know what you guys think it is he does that is sooo secretive…  
LET ME KKNNNOOWW  
for my own amusement while you all sit there trying to figure it out…

Dirty Little Secret – All American Rejects


	10. C'est Une Romance D'aujourd'hut

You know what happens when you ly awake for 2 hours?  
Ideas just running thougt your head…  
I had to get this off my chest asap….  
Octobre – Francis Cabrel_****_

C _' e s t.__** U **__n e.__** R **__o m a n c e.__** D **__' a u j o u r d ' h u i.__****_

"Je t'offrirai des fleurs Et des nappes en couleurs Pour ne pas qu'Octobre nous prenne"

The sound of a bare foot tapping against tile floor can be heard in the empty kitchen. Soft mumbling can be heard from the back porch.

_How dare that idiot do this…leaving me like this…_

Moments later the blond walks back in and sits down, "That was my God father sorry…"

The burnette growls.

"Listen…I'll explain one thing at a time…then you have to tell me something I don't know about you…Deal?"

The younger man looked flustered, "Deal…"

The blond sighs taking a deep breath, "I can tell you right now your stupid sorce of information failed you…" Sasuke let a dark eyebrow raise slightly, "Have any idea who my mother is?" The pale man shakes his head, "Thought so…Not many do…The press was told she died in a tragic accident…" Sasuke was getting even more curious at this point…

"My mother was a famous designer, who was also royalty. Her name was Antonetta Ka-"

"Karlssons?..."

"Uh yeah…"

"Wow…"

"What?"

"She made my mother's wedding dress…"

The two look at each other dumbfounded.

"Any way…When my mother died…Well she knew she was going die…She was lucky to be pregnant at all…When she died I automatically got half of her net worth my father got the other half to start his business. Well as you know he died when I was 3…and His money couldn't go to me till I was 18…you know the rest…but that's not all of the story…"

"No one knows she's your mother?"

"Me, My father, My god father and mother and you…that's all…"

"Well kept secret…"

"Don't fuck it up...now tell me something…"

"I was born and raised in Japan…We moved to the states when I was 14. My father grew up rich while my mother was not. In Japan status is everything…so"

"Yeah…I can only imagine the love story…"

"Yeah…"

"Japan huh?"

"Yup…"

"Continueing…." The blond picks up his wine glass finishing it off, "I have a Swiss bank account. Under another name. You proably know it. Augustin Karl-"

"Karlssons! The French novelist! But wait…does…"

"Yes I write those books…"

"You know French?"

"Oui, Curieux chat…"

"Curious cat…haha…"

"So?"

"That explains a lot…but.."

Naruto sets down his wine glass, "Why the guns?"

The curious cat nods his head, "I'm a collector…In Tennessee I went hunting a lot. Every Sunday once it gets warm enough I go to a country club and hour from here in Centerville to play golf and play with my guns in the shooting range…I'll take you once it gets warm enough…"

The burnette stared at his boyfriend for a while, "I feel bad now…"

Naruto looks confused, "Why?"

"I thought you were doing something horrible!"

The blond laughs, "Yeah…" he sets his chin in his hand looking into the night sky, "That's why the last one left…" Naruto pushes himself up and out of his seat, "He didn't bother to ask…I woke up one morning all of things were gone…he left a note."

The burnette's eyes sadden watching his sun walk to the window and gently touch the glass…

"You treat me too good…keep too many secrets…I can't trust you…goodbye…Naruto."

The pale man walks up behind Naruto wrapping his arms around his middle, "I'm sorry…"

He turns to face his curious cat looking him in the eyes, "Why?"

"Eh?"

"You would have never met me…"

Gently two pairs of lips met.

_How bad do you want me now…_

_**"**__**C'est un beau roman C'est une belle histoire C'est une romance d'aujourd'hui Il rentrait chez lui, là-haut vers le brouillard Elle descendait dans le Midi, le Midi"**_

Much love to all who review…  
Next chapter should be better I promise…  
oh yeah want French lessons?  
let me know

Une Belle Histoire – Michel Fugain


	11. My Lovely Curious Black Cat

Yeah so it took be forever to write this…  
And I had to PEEEEE sooo bad…  
I wasn't gonna stop till it was finnished.  
Now it's a little explicit so little people beware.

_**M**__y.__**L**__o v l e y.__**C**__u r i o u s.__**B**__l a c k.__**C **__a t._

"_**f I wrote you a symphony, just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?) **__**if I told you you were beautiful would you date me on the regular (tell me, would you?) ell, baby I've been around the world but I ain't seen myself another girl (like you) his ring here represents my heart but there's just one thing I need from you (say I do)"**_

The sun and moon had moved from the kitchen to the living room. The two of them are sitting on the couch watching the TV. The pale one had asked if his sun could stay the night. After all the stress he put the brunette through the blond decided to stay. Once again insisted on staying on the couch. Sasuke is sitting in Naruto's lap laying his head on the older man's shoulder. Naruto shivers when Sasuke rubs his nose against his tan neck. "S-Sasuke what are you doing?" 

The extremely curious cat licks his tongue up the same tan neck, "Sasuke!"

He tries to jerk away but Sasuke grabs his shirt their mouths molding together. Sasuke sucks and nips at anything his lips and teeth can get a hold of. Gasping and panting the two part, but not far. Their lips just barely apart, smoldering black eyes stare into sparkling blue ones. "What is wrong with you…?"

"Do you not want me?"

The blond frowns rubbing Sasuke's petit sides, "It's not that at all…"

"Then why won't you be more intimate with me?"

Naruto could feel Sasuke's heart breaking, "You're not ready…I don't want to blast off before Huston says go…"

The brunette felt rejected, unwanted, and confused, "What do you mean I'm not ready?...More like you're not ready!"

"Listen!" If Sasuke had little cat ears they would have folded down by his blond's tone of voice, "I've been there done that. Have you?"

"No…" The brunette confessed with shame.

"Just as I thought. If I break your heart…I'd rather do it without those kinds of strings attached…I just want to wait, Sasuke."

The Brunette takes a deep breath, "We can't do anything?..."

The blond smiles a bit kissing his moon gently, "So curious…What do you have in mind luvy?"

Sasuke suddenly seems excited, it doesn't show but the blond can tell, "Whatever you recommend…"

Naruto smiles, whispering huskily, "Alright…Straddle…"

Sasuke can feel himself getting nervous with every move he makes. He stands up first and then straddle's Naruto's legs, both knees digging into the back of the couch. He presses his forehead against Naruto's shoulder. "First…gotta preheat…"

The brunette almost laughed, then immediately stop and moaned. Naruto sucks licks and bites at his pale neck and ear. A large tan hand pulls Sasuke's shirt out of his pants and slides both hands up exploring at first, mapping out his moon's chest and stomach. Knowing all the curves dips and dives of his chest and abs. After a moment or two his thought slam back into his brain. Slowly his hands move up Naruto's thighs earning himself a husky groan. That alone started to harden the pale man. Quickly the blood was leaving his brain letting his body move on its own. Small pale hands slide under the blond's t-shirt. The blond gasps at the coldness. Deciding he left enough hickies on one side he moves to the other side. Sasuke gasps as his untainted skin is ravaged. He feels Naruto's abs. 6 Pack, of course. When would he get to see them in full view?...Tonight? A year from now? A week from now? He was so curious…It always got him in trouble. A sharp sensation goes from his chest to his brain. He figures out Naruto is playing with his nipples. Then his eyes almost widen as Naruto lifts up Sasuke's shirt taking a nipple in-between his teeth. The brunette watches him with melting eyes. They now almost have a red tint to them. The blonde fully slides off the brunette's shirt. Sasuke gets the idea and takes off Naruto's. Once the two of them are both bare chested. Naruto takes the time to study the brunette with his eyes. "Beautiful…"

The cat blushes as tan hands roam up his arms and then down his chest and stomach. He's slightly surprised when the blond wraps his arms around him. Bare chest to bare chest, it was a very odd sensation to the brunette. Then the brunette decided to shift forward only to make both of them moan loudly, "Shit…" was whispered from the blond. Sasuke looks down to find himself sporting a tent and then his eyes wandered to Naruto, who's bulge was the size of Mount Rushmore. Apparently Swedish men were well endowed. The brunette moans again as the blond attacks his collar bone, but in the process starts to undo the pale man's pants. Without warning the blond reaches past the pant and past the boxers pulling out what he was looking for. The burnette moans loudly, "Sit up…" Sasuke does as told standing on his knees long enough for the blond to pull his pants down so his zipper doesn't harm him. Naruto looks at Sasuke, All of him naked from the thighs up. There was his prize nestled on top of a mountain of black curls. "Go ahead…don't be shy, luvy…"

The brunette was so embarrassed, but curious at the same time. Of course curiosity won over. He slowly with shaking hands undoes the blond pants. Naruto lifts up his hips helping the cat pull his pants down a reasonable ways. Sasuke gasps at the sight of him. He was so large! Well larger than anything he'd seen…"Don't be scared…He doesn't bite…that hard…" He huskily chuckles.

"You talk too much…"

"It loosens things up…Just because we're half naked doesn't mean we're not still real people…"

"I'm…I'm glad you're my first…"

_Maybe my only…_

"A pretty boy like you? A firster?"

The brunette nods ducking his head under the blond's chin. The blond wraps his arms around the boy for a short moment, "Ready?"

The brunette nods. Suddenly a large tan hand wraps around his manhood. He gasps at the feeling. Naruto slowly rubs up and down the shaft every few times running his thumb over the slit letting small amounts of precum coat his finger and slide down the sides. "Go head whenever you're ready…"

Reminded that he a job to do as well, he nods, wrapping his small hand around Naruto's large member. The low moan coming from the blond only made him harder. The cat whimpers even as he runs his fisted hand up and down the large member mirroring his boyfriend's movements on himself. Eventually in sync with each other, they quicken their pace exponentially. Then suddenly the blond stops, "Time for the finally…"

The brunette yelps as the blond raises him by his ass and scoots him forward so their hard-on's touch. Both of them moan, one huskier than the other. "Just follow my lead…and your instincts…" The blond starts to move his hips rubbing their erections together. The brunette almost screams. His vision spots, his head feels light headed suddenly as if all his blood was down below. Noticing the brunette is about to fall backwards the blonde wraps his arms tightly around the pale man. Thus giving him more leverage. The pale man wraps his arms around the blond's tan neck and presses his lips to the other mans hard and needily,he too begins to buck his hips. Teeth clacking, tongues wrapping and being sucked. The two of them rock against each other for to them seems like forever. After a few long moments a sweaty and sedated curious cat feels himself about to fall over into completion. "Na-Naruto! Ah! I'm…oh fuck…Naruto!" The blond smiles listening to his lover cries as he beings to climax. Sticky white substance covers the both of them. The blond jerks his hips a few more times before groaning, "Sasuke…ah…" He then adds to the mess in-between them.

"That was wonderful…thank you Naruto..."

Naruto smiles as the curious cat passes out on his chest.

_I'll never forget you…_

Two showers and an hour later the two of them are on the couch in boxers under a large blanket. Sasuke laying on top of Naruto. His head on Naruto's shoulder watching the TV. "How many have you had?..."

Naruto looks down at the brunette, "I didn't have a serious relationship till I was 16…We secretly dated thought high school…We went our separate ways on graduation day. We had sex for the first time at a Halloween party my senior year. I had many one night stands in-between then and when I met Raliegh."

"Raleigh is the one who…"

"Broke my heart…yes…Red hair, green eyes, pale skin…He was 100 Irish. He may have been older than me but, no one tops me." The blond laughs.

The cat snorts, "Yeah yeah…So you're experienced…"

"Yeah…but…don't let it get to you. Raleigh was more experienced than me…I may have kept secrets from him…But he kept much larger and deeper ones from me that I had to find out on my own…He was never curious…He never asked questions…because he had his own secrets…"

"I have no secrets…just things to be found out over time…"

The blond smiles hugging him tightly, "Good…So you wonna come to New York with me for Christmas?"

The cat looks up into sparkling blue eyes, "Yeah…I'd love to…When are we leaving?"

"Tomarrow…"

"Eh….NANI!!! You baka!!"

"Hehe…"

_**"eah, because I can see us holding hands Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand I can see us on the countryside Sitting on the grass, laying side by side You could be my baby, let me make you my lady Girl, you amaze me Ain't gotta do nothing crazy See, all I want you to do is be my love…Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love"**_

My Love – Justin Timberlake


	12. Mile High Club

_M __i l e.__ H __i g h.__ C __l u b._

_**"You see the colors in me like no one else. And behind your dark glasses you're…You're something else..."**_

The next morning Sasuke woke up to blond hair in his face. Caught off guard he rudely awakened also waking the blond beneath him.

"What the hell!"

Naruto rubs his eyes and looks up into surprised black ones. He notices the younger man is straddling him pale hands on his stomach. "Naruto…"

"Uh hu…"

"Your nose is bleeding…"

Scrambling to get up in the process he knocks Sasuke off him as he runs to the bathroom. Leaving the cat sprawled on the floor tangled in a blanket…again…

One cold shower, Blanket untangling, one hot shower and a group dressing later…

"What the hell was that all about?" The curious one questions as he slides on his blue t-shirt.

"Well you looked really sexy…I don't know why you can't understand how attractive I find you…" The taller man slides on his pants from last night fresh out of the dryer. He looks over to see his cat blushing.

"Well you always made it quite clear I wasn't just a piece of ass…" Sasuke pulls out some luggage bags and begins to pack with his boyfriends help.

Naruto looks though the brunette's closet. "Because you're not…you're a lot more than you understand. I'll tell you some day how much you mean to me…"

The words his lover spoke made his heart flutter.

_Could this really be deep love?..._

"Haha! You own skinny jeans!! I have GOT to see you in these!" The blond puts them in the bag.

"I've gained weight since then…" Sasuke pulls them out…only to have the blond stuff them back in.

"Liar…"

"Naruto I am not wearing them!" The two of them continue to go back and forth.

Finally the blond gets frustrated, "Look! If you wear them I'll wear a pair of mine too! But we won't wear them at the same time…"

The cat looks his boyfriend over, "You're way too muscular…" He gently giggles picturing it, "Fine I'll wear them…you'd just be an embarrassment…"

Naruto pouts, he opens his mouth to speak then his cat plants one on him, "Those legs can only be appreciated bare…"

Sunny himself raises his eyebrows, "I've tainted you, you little perv!"

Ducking his head to hide his blush the burnette starts stuffing stuff in his bag, "Hush…"

"Yeah we need to hurry…"

Enough baggage for a week, a trip to Naruto's house, a ride to the airport and a trip through security later…

The two of them are sitting at a bar. Naruto is smoking a cigarette while Sasuke sips on a glass of water.

"You should quit…"

"I get that a lot…You know me…I only smoke a few times a day…"

Sasuke sivels back and forth, "You don't come off as a smoker…"

"Everyone says that…I started at an early age…I use to smoke a pack a day…"

"Naruto!"

"Then my god father caught me one day. I actually quit for a few years…"

"Why'd…"

"One word…Raleigh…"

"Oh…"

_**"Flight 435 boarding to New York City"**_

Naruto puts out his cigarette and the two of them hop off their seats heading towards their terminal.

About 15 minutes later the two of them are seated comfortably in their first class seats.

"Have you ever flown in coach?"

"Funny you mention that…No I haven't…"

Sasuke looks around, "Me either…I rarely fly on a plane with other people…"

"Heh, I like the people, someone to talk to…"

The brunette looks down with a soft smile, "Only you…"

"Looks like we're the only ones in first class today Wooo!"

Sasuke laughs softly.

_**"We're now preparing for take off. Turn off all…"**_

"Yeah yeah I know the drill…"

The two of them both turn off their cell phones.

Probably 30 to 45 minutes later their finally in the air, and able to get up and move around.

Naruto turns to look at his cat. "Not like flying?"

He could tell his luvy was nervous and uncomfortable. "Not particularly…I never liked it…"

Naruto calls for an attendant, the cat looks very curious, "Naruto?"

The blond smiles at the lady, "Yes sir?"

"Me and my friend here would like not to be disturbed for the rest of the flight…Hard for him to sleep with strangers around…"

The lady smiles and nods, "Alright sir…just ding me if you need something!"

"Thank you very much miss…"

The cat continues to look exstremely curious as the lady walks away. Once she's out of sight and shuts the curtains Naruto pulls up the arm rests in the row of seats. "Lay back…"

The cat blushes, "W-what!"

"I said lay back and be quiet…"

The pale man slowly lays back his blush deepens as his sun crawls on top of him. Naruto begins to give his luvy sweet sensual kisses rubbing himself against him. Their limp flesh become hard together against each other. Sasuke moans quietly into his lover's mouth. The cat's head is spinning wondering what brought this on. Unknown to himself as of yet, he totally forgot he was even on a plane. All his anxiety and anxiousness was thrown to the wind as that hard tan body rubbed against his. Soft lips on his, a strong tongue in his mouth. Then it got even hotter when blond scoots his body down, stomach against his hard on, and lips against his neck and ear. The Cat had to bite his bottom lip to keep quiet. Then Naruto starts to undo his pants pulling his prize from its box. He also lifts up the brunette's shirt. Soft full lips kiss down a pale chest while rubbing and tugging on his prize. Sasuke almost couldn't take it, grinding his shirt in-between his teeth to keep from speaking out. The brunette couldn't help but gasp as the mouth traveled lower to his stomach leaving dark purple hickies here and there. He looks down for a moment only to be captivated by sparkling blue eyes. "You'll love this…I promise…" Sasuke was confused until he felt something wet and hot covering the tip of his manhood. To keep quiet he had to bite down hard enough on his lip to draw blood. He moans deep in his throat as he watches the blond bop up and down, watching those lips around him. The sight was enough but the actual feeling was too much. He was so embarrassed as he quickly came. Then watching his lover's Adam's apple bop up and down as he seems to swallow him whole made him want to come again. Naruto sufficiently licks up any evidence and then tucks his lover's soft member away fixing him up real nice. The blond smiles down at his cat, "Where are we?"

"Fuck I don't know…"

"We should be landing soon…"

"Eh!"

"_**You're really lovely Underneath it all You want to love me Underneath it all I'm really lucky Underneath it all You're really lovely"**_

Haha Sasuke in skinny jeans…woo  
I hope you all liked it…


	13. It's Just The Nearness Of You

I t s. J u s t. T h e. N e a r n e s s. O f. Y o u.

_**"It's not the pale moon that excites me, that thrills and delights me. Oh no…It's just the nearness of you…"**_

The two boys landed in New York at about Seven. The two of them grab their luggage and walk out to the pick up area. Sasuke was so nervous. Naruto's mouth couldn't solve his problems this time.

_Oh great now I'm horney again…That damn blond!_

The brunette is slightly taken back when the blond drops his bag and runs off. "Naruto?...'

He watches as his boyfriend hugs a large breasted woman with long flowy blonde hair and caramel colored eyes. "Tsunade!..." The blond then turns toward a large man with long gray hair. "Hey Jiraiya..." The larger man pats his god son's back. "So you said you had a surprise…"

"Fuck! Follow me…" The blond slaps his forward and starts walking towards Sasuke.

_Ok Sasuke…It's just the people who raised that amazing man...oh god…what if they hate me! What if they don't approve…oh god…oh god…_

"Sorry about that…I got excited…"

"I know…"

"Naruto…who is this?"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto turns around wrapping an arm around Sasuke's waist. "Sasuke these are my parents…Tsunade, Jiraiya this is my boyfriend Sasuke…"

_Oh god here it comes…_

The two of them smile.

_Wait? A smile? YES!_

"He's cute Naruto!" The blonde woman nods in approval.

"You seem to like him enough Naruto…Need help with those awfully large bags…"

_Hmmm I think he knows something…_

"No Ji Ji I got them…"

Naruto picks up both of their large bags no problem. Sasuke tugs on Naruto's shirt when the two turn around. "Yeah?..."

"Thank you, Naruto..."

The blond makes an odd face and then nods, "Yeah sure…"

While Naruto fits the bags into he back of the car. The other three get into the car. "You boys hungry?"

"Uh? Oh yeah...I haven't eaten anything today…"

Naruto slides into the car, "He's not a good flyer…"

Tsunade nods, "Alright, where do you want to go?"

Sasuke feels his hand being squeezed, "You go ahead and pick Sasuke…"

The pale man starts to blush, "Well I'm pretty tired…"

"Chinese take out ok then?"

Sasuke nods, "Yes…that would be fine…thank you…"

A few hour drive later, they pull up to a large high class apartment building. Naruto grabs the bags, "I'll cya when I cya!" The blond starts to walk up the stairs to the 16th floor.

"Is he afraid of elevators?"

"He didn't tell you?"

The burnette turns towards the gray haired man, "Tell me what…?"

Tsunade smiles, "You're too cute…Hunny just ask him yourself. If you know anything about him you should know he hates secrets…"

Sasuke nods, "Thanks for the advice Mrs…Mrs…"

"Just call me Tsunade hunny!"

"Alright…Thank you Tsunade…"

The elevator finally stops and the three of them walk out and down the hall, to room 7.

Sasuke gently laughs, "What's so funny?"

The brunette stiffens thinking he offended them, "Oh, nothing…It's just Naruto loves the number 7…"

The two of them also laugh, "Yeah he does…"

Jirayia opens the door into a large apartment that takes up two floors and half of one side of the building. "Naruto's room is upstairs door all the way at the end of the hall. He should be here soon…"

The brunette nods, "Thank you…" He walks off towards the boys room.

He opens the door to find a very large room. Hardwood floors, with a large bed with all black covers under a large window. Large closet, one part of the room is a living room of sorts, with a couch and a tv and all. He lays down on the couch almost drifting to sleep, moments later Naruto walks in. He hears him, he hears the sound of the bags being dropped. He doesn't move. Sasuke opens his eyes when he can feel those blue eyes staring down at him. "Hey…"

"Hey…"

The two of them just stare at each other for a moment. Then Sasuke sits up and Naruto sits down, "You don't have to be so polite and up tight ya know…"

"I just…don't want them to think ill of me…"

"When they met Raleigh they hated him…"

Sasuke has his knees pulled to his chest, chin on his knees. He watches Naruto's face. "Why?"

"He was ten years my senior…They thought he was totally not my type…"

"Ten years?...Jeeze…He was robbing the cradle only to have it up the ass…"

Suddenly pale hands fly to his mouth not realizing what he just said.

"Ahaha! You! Sasuke Uchiha! Just pulled a joke that was actually funny!"

Naruto holds his stomach laughing.

"S-s-shut up!"

"Boys!"

Both of them are instantly silent as Tsunade walks in, "What do you two want…"

"I want House Lo Main, Sweet Sour Chicken, Chicken and Brocolli, Beef and Brocolli, that meat on a stick stuff too…"

Sasuke giggles behind his hand…

"What about you skinny?"

The burnette smiles, "I'll share with Naruto…"

"Yeah we always get the same thing and just split everything…"

The blonde woman smiles, "Alright…I'll bring it to you later…"

Once she's gone the two smile at each other. Naruto wraps strong arms around Sasuke holding him close. "When I brought Raleigh…for Christmas last year…When she brought back our food one time…She walked in on us. I was just about to crawl back into bed with a tube of lube in my hand…"

"Embaressed?"

"Not really, but she was pissed. She actually kicked Raleigh out. Didn't even give him any food…"

The cat giggles, once again curiousity getting the best of him, "Don't like elevators…why?"

"Once of my close friends died in one…"

"Naruto…"

"Don't…I was 12…He was 10…we played together all the time…I was in the hospital one day because I had a really bad flu…He came to see me…Something happened with the cables and they snapped…He was the only one in there, he was crushed…"

The cat rubs his head into Naruto's chin. "I'm glad you brought me…"

"I'm glad you came…"

"I couldn't last a week without you…"

Crap…

"Sasuke…"

The burnette pushes himself from Naruto standing up. He looks him straight in the eye, "Look, you're my first real boyfriend I've ever had…I'm sorry I'm so…attached…You're really important to me…I…I love you…"

"Sasu-"

"I'm not IN love with you…but I love you…like really close friends would…"

"Sasu-!"

"Wait! I know you're still getting over Raleigh…I know your not ready to tell the whole story. You don't have to feed me mushy words to let me know how you care. You're better at showing it…"

"Sasu…" He waits incase interrupted…"Sasuke…I'm glad you understand…my situation…You're just as important…" He stands up taking the pale man in his arms, "You're helping me through this…You're so good to me…good for me…I couldn't ask for more…You listen to me, you talk to me and you're not secretive." He smiles down at the younger man looking into his eyes, "Doesn't hurt that your gorgeous…"

"Good…"

"Soo…I brought my x-box…"

"You did not…"

"Play you in a game of Puzzle Fighter!"

"You're on dobe, you'll never beat me!"

"Willing to bet on that?"

"Hell yeah!"

An x-box set up and an hour later Tsunade comes to the door, she hears loud noises and sighs opening the door only to find the two boys on the couch playing some crazy game.

"Take that!"

"Shiiiit!"

"Muahah!!"

"Ooo you are going DOWN! Fuck you Uzumaki!"

"Aww damn!!"

"AHEM!"

The two jump, "AH!!!"

"I have your food boys…"

"FOOD!"

The two walk over to take their food.

"Thank you Tsunade…"

"Thanks baa-chan!"

"You two play nice…" She closes the door and leans against it taking a deep breath, "I'm happy for you Naruto…"

_**"**__**It isnt your sweet conversation That brings this sensation, oh no Its just the nearness of you…"**_

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

I know it sucks but stay with me here folks…  
It's informative  
Sasuke got some stuff on his chest  
and beat Naruto's ass in Puzzle Fighter.  
I'm trying to move it along to a good part…  
This chapter was painful, because it sucked so bad.


	14. Wake Up Call

I wrote all of this ON NO NICOTINE!  
you should be proud...  
not one cigarette...  
Sasuke: See Naruto she can quit why not you?  
Naruto: Off my back. Play me in puzzle fighter  
-both roll eyes-  
Naruto: Ey! Your suppose to be on my side!  
JTA: Why don't you two go make kissy face instead...****

W _a k e._ **U** _p._ **C** _a l l._

"_**I didn't hear what you were saying. I live on raw emotion baby I answer questions never maybe and I'm not kind if you betray me. So who the hell are you to say we never would have made it babe."**_

Slowly endlessly midnight colored eyes open. The scent of peaches and something masculine but special fills his nose taking in his first deep breath of the day. Slim pale legs shake as they're stretched, then they fall back into place tangled with long muscular tan ones. His pale cheek is lying on a bare tan chest, his breath gently tickling a brown nipple. He moves his mouth giving his boyfriend gentle kisses up and down his neck. Pale pink lips smile when the man next to him starts to hold him tightly. Large tan hands exploring what was attacking him so early, then one of those hands comes to grab a small pale chin tilting it just right. Wonderfully soft lips met wanting ones.

Lost in the moment of waking up in each others arms without a worry in the world had hands and lips going places they'd been before, but now it meant so much more. The younger man trails kisses from a delicious tan ear down the neck then the shoulder across the chest and then the middle of the stomach, crawling under the covers. He stops at the waist band of his Sun's pajama pants. He runs his small hands over the bulge there and then rubs his cheek against it. The low groans coming from his victim's throat was very enticing. Curious pale fingers pull back the waist band over it's obstacle and then he pushes them down for more exposure. Seeing it up close he suddenly realized was a way different experience. He then wraps his hand around it bumping it a few times, wondering what that will get him. He was rewarded with a gasp and a shallow moan. Not good enough he decided. He then wraps his mouth around the tip continuing to pump the rest of him slowly. Earning himself a groan. What he didn't know yet, is that he was being a major tease to the poor blond right now. Moving his mouth down lower with every moan he earns, only having to stop a little more than half way. If only he blond wasn't huge…Eventually the brunette had set himself a good pace, then he got curious cupping the man's jewels in his hands. That got himself a grunt. Moving his head up and down at an increasing speed and fondling the man's jewels was driving the blond crazy. The older man had control, knew how to hold it in, and be quiet.

The feel of his hand wandering over large highs, manly hips, a muscular stomach and a sensitive appendage in his mouth was surprisingly arousing. Once again a shaking tan hand finds the small chin belonging to his boyfriend. He tilts his head up. Deep melting obsidian eyes meet alluring and adoring cerulean eyes. Their mouths met gently again. The pale one situates himself in the others lap, he can feel the large appendage against his butt and lower back. A long tan arm wraps around the smaller ones middle while his other hand works on his lovers piece. The small and cute noises the brunette made made the other want to take him right then and there. So instead he starts to thrust his hips, his own throbbing need being released rubbing against his lover's backside. The brunette found this strangely arousing. The two went at it until they both came to completion together. Whispering each others names.

They laid there for a few moments overcoming the wave that just went over their heads. Eventually the two of them got out of bed. Exchanging no words the two of them traveled to the shower together. With very gentle and passionate hands the two washed each other. The two of them then change and remake the bed together, still not saying a word. They lay back down on the bed. The blond sprawled one hand behind his head, the brunette laying half on him half off him one arm around his middle the other over the blond's head playing with his hair and one leg wrapped around one of the blond's.

"Sasuke…"

"Uh huh…"

"I don't know…"

"Me either…"

_I love him…I. Fucking. Love. Him._

The blond gently pushes the brunette off of him he slides out of the bed. "I'll be back…be ready when I get back…"

Sasuke looks confused as the blond quickly dresses in sweat pants t-shirt and a sweat shirt. The blond quickly puts on his shoes and walks out of the room. He walks right past his mother and father. He continues to walk down the stairs, the few last flights he quickens his pace all the memories of earlier days. All the words the brunette had said to him. The wordless acts of love. He burst out the doors into the cold and he bursts into a run. He runs and runs and runs till he stops in front of the cemetery. He falls to his knees in the cold and bursts into tears. The pain of Raleigh finally being replaced in his heart. So much pain….Grabbing at the snow and throwing it around. His back shaking, he just couldn't stop the tears and pain that wracked his body. He hears quick steps behind him that only slowly come to a stop…

"Naruto…"

His eyes widen hearing the all familiar voice.

_Why did you…_

"I glanced at the calander…"

_No No…_

"I saw…"

He only burst into another fit of tears. He listens to the small foot steps that walk around him and stop infront of him. The burnette kneels down grabbing a large tan chin with his mittened hand, their eyes meet. Sasuke gently kisses him holding his face in his hands. Pressing their foreheads together he whispers, "I love you…" His voice cracks. Naruto watches the small tears fall down his beautifully pale face. "I always will…"

"I love you too…"

"Nar-"

"I realized it just now…I love you…so much it hurts…" The blond sobs and sniffles whipping away his boyfriends tear stained face, "I love you, don't let anyone else tell you different."

Sasuke pounces the blond man the two of them falling over into the snow. The two share passionate kisses filled with new found love.

A few more kisses, a few laughs, a brushing off and a walk through the cemetery later…

The two stop in front of two graves. Arashi Uzimaki and Antonetta Karlssons Uzimaki.

"Hi mom…dad…Mom it's been 19 years now…dad…16. How have you guys been? Good I hope…This is my boyfriend…Sasuke…"

Sasuke smiles and bows politely, "Nice to met you…You did a good job…"

The blond smiles, "Thank you…Sasuke…"

Naruto sits inbtween the graves leaning on his fathers. Sasuke crawls into his lap large arms wrapping around him, "Why didn't you just tell me…"

"That my last boyfriend broke up with me on the same day as my father's death? That's hard to even admit to myself…"

"I see…"

Large arms squeeze, "Thank you for being here…"

"Glad to be…"

"Don't ever cry on my behalf…"

"I can't help it…seeing you like that made me so emotional…"

"When did your parents die?"

Long silence…

"On my birthday…"

"Sasu-"

"It's fine…"

The two of them sat in the snow like that. Enjoying each other and the moment…

"Tomarrow is Christmas Eve…"

"Yeah…we better get going…"

The two stand up and walk away leaving their impression there in the snow…

_**"If you needed love well then ask for love could have given love now I'm taking love and it's not my fault Cause you both deserve What is coming now So don't say a word"**_

Much better wouldn't you say?  
I would to…  
Kinda sad…  
It was hard as fuck to finally pick a song…

I wonna know who else finds it hilarious that Sasuke is lacking where Naruto is overly well endowed…  
Sasuke: It's not funny  
Naruto: No more fanfic reading for you Kitty  
Sasuke: EH!?  
Naruto: all thouse SasuNaru stories go straight ot your head and give you ideas…  
Sasuke: UZIMAKI!  
JTA: uhh…I'm gonna…  
-slowly tip toes away-  
Both boys: Hey! We didn't forget to lock you in the closet with the computer!  
JTA: fuck!

Wake Up Call – Maroon 5

Love Maroon 5


	15. I Don't Trust Myself With Loving You

_**I**__**D**__ o n ' t. __**T**__ r u s t.__**M**__ y s e l f. __**W**__ i t h.__**L**__ o v i n g. __**Y**__ o u.__****_

"No I'm not the man I used to be lately, See you met me at an interesting time. And If my past is any sign of your future, You should be warned before I let you inside."

Christmas Eve

Blue eyes look down into black. Blue scanned over the pale man's face. The owner of said eyes grin spreads across his face at the rosy color on those white cheeks. He has his tan arm wrapped around his boyfriend's small waist. The two of them are walking around a less crowded part of the city, looking at lights and such. They had finished all their shopping yesterday, so now their just enjoying themselves. They stopped for coffee in the morning, had lunch at a place the blond always went to as a teen. The sun was down being New York it was sill bright as day. Somehow the two were able to find shadowy places. Light and heavy kisses exchanged, along with deep words of affection. The blond wondered weather the other man's rosy face was because of the cold or the fact he had just kissed his ear and whispered words of love.

Naruto stops, pulling his arm from around the brunette. Dark eyes with dancing colors in them from the Christmas lights, look up at the owners object of affection. The way the lights danced across his face and made his hair glow, he looked like an angel. The blond can feel his lovers eyes on him, he turns to look down at his cat. He smiles softly at the captivating look on his face. Blue eyes wander up to find something interesting. Black ones suddenly have a curious look in them when his lovers blue eyes sparkle. His heart beats faster when he notices that face is coming closer, "Naru…"

He's cut off as a long tan finger covers his mouth, his eyes widen when the finger is replaced with lips. "Mistletoe…"

Out in the open the blond openly wraps his arms romantically around the pale man deepening the kiss. All his boyfriend could do was return the kiss, small glove covered hands coming to his face. "I love you…"

"I know…"(1)

The two pull away and feel a few pairs of eyes on them. A large hands seaks a smaller one, taking it tightly in his hand. The Blond leads the other away quickly. Soon the two of them find refuge in small but fancy restaurant.

A silent dinner and a walk home later, the two of them step into the apartment.

"Oh the boys are back!"

Hanging their coats up they both look as the large breasted blonde walks around the corner, "We can decorate the tree now!"

Naruto smiles, "Great!"

The cat smiles and watches as she walks away, he looks at his blond who has his back to him, "Last year…I had to leave on Christmas eve…"

"Why?..."

Wiat…day before…broke up…

"Oh…"

"This year…I can decorate the tree…with you no less…"

"Naruto…I don't need to hear your words to know them…"

The blond turns around taking a pale chin in his hands looking down into deep dark eyes, "Then I'll show you…"

Their lips meet once more in a deep and emotion filled kiss.

"Boys!"

Naruto quickly turns around starts walking quickly to the living room. Sasuke stands there shaking his head before following the blond.

The four of them put decorations on the tree. Sasuke listens to the three of them babble on telling stories of their Christmases together. Sasuke felt a little jealous, the last Christmas he had with all of his family was when he was 8…His parents died the following year…Once the cat realized he was so jealous he scorned himself for feeling that way. He sits down sipping on his tea. "I'll be back, I'll go get all the presents!"

Sasuke watches the blond run off leaving him to defend himself, "Did you feel guilty?"

The cat looks slightly shocked, "What?"

"Did you feel guilty? When you found out the truth?"

"I…"

"He doesn't need pity…"

"Jiariya!"

"I don't pity him…I liked him before I knew his name…and love him…I love him because of what he means to me…"

The gray haired man smiles, "Good…You mean a lot to him to kiddo…"

The brunette blushes earning himself a giggle from the blonde woman. "Too cute…"

"Who's too cute?"

Sasuke ducks his head. Naruto catches on and grins , "Yeah I know…you should see him when I…"

"Naruto!"

"What? But you're so cute when I'm in between..."

"Enough!"

The three not embarrassed share a laugh.

"Don't worry son, I write porno…"

"Ji Ji!"

Sasuke hides his laugh behind his hand.

What a wonderful day…

Later that night, the sun and the moon are laying in bed. Both naked sweaty and spent from their previous activities. "When will you take me all the way…"

Large tan hands rub up and down a small pale back, "When you know the whole truth…When I'm ready to admit it…"

The brunette frowns, he just nods cuddling into a large tan chest, "Ok…"

Naruto watches his moon fall asleep, after listening to younger man snore gently he too falls asleep.

The next morning Sasuke awakens, his first feeling is lonely when he notices the blond isn't in bed. Then he feels something cold and smooth on his chest and across his neck. He feels around on his chest and holds up the object to his face. His eyes slowly widen, it's large locket. The locket is made out of white gold. It's in the design of a crecent moon and a cat. He opens it to find a picture of the two of them they had it taken on their first date. On the other side it says , "My Moon My Cat My Man"

"Do you like it?"

Quickly Sasuke looks up , "I love it…"

The blond sits down on the bed next to him, "Sooo…"

The burnette smiles, "Yeah yeah…"

Sasuke hands him a small white box, "Oooo I do!"

"Naruto…"

"Hehe…"

He slowly opens the box and smiles, "Thank you Sasuke..."

He pulls out a large ring. It's made out of all gold, in the design of a very elaborate sun. Sliding it onto his finger he notices how the rays from the sun wrap around the finger covering the whole top part of his ring finger. Blue eyes widen when pale arms wrap around his neck tightly lips crashing into his. He smiles wrapping his arms around the pale man's middle, "Merry Christmas…"

"Merry Christmas to you…"

The two of them fall back onto the bed, spending the rest of Christmas morning molesting each other.

_**"**__**I will beg my way into your garden, Then I'll break my way out when it rains, Just to get back to the place where I started So I can want you back all over again…"**_

wwoooo

(1) Haha…Star Wars rules…


	16. I'm Sorry I Broke You

_**I**__ ' m. __**S**__ o r r y. __**I**__**B**__ r o k e. __**Y **__o u._

"_**I never knew perfection till I heard you speak, and now it kills me Just to hear you say the simple things Now waking up is hard to do And sleeping is impossible too Everything is reminding me of you What can I do?"**_

The two young men had a wonderful Christmas together. They managed to have a very uneventful flight back home. Today was New Years Eve and Naruto was throwing a huge party at his apartment. Sasuke was a little disappointed, he was hoping to spend the night with his blond alone. At the moment the two of them were walking around in Wal-Mart stocking up for the night.

Dark eyes narrow when he catches a tan hand trying to sneak ramen noodles into the cart. Gently slapping his hand the tan hand is quickly recoiled. "Ow! Sasuke, not fair!"

The brunette gives the blond a look, "I told you, no ramen!"

Dark eyes soften when his blond pouts, "Whatever…"

He laughs inside as the grown man crosses his arms and continues walking forward with his head ducked down. The blond was all over the place as they walked around the ridiculously large store. Stopping to look at everything trying to come up with some excuse as to why they should buy it. Sasuke decided it was getting pretty ridiculous. The brunette sighs again when the blond starts walking towards him with something in his hand studying it. "Honestly…I can't take you anywhere…"

Blue eyes study his cat carefully once his eyes avert away, he stuffs the bottle in his pocket. When dark eyes look back at him, dark eyebrows raise, "Where did you put that bottle…"

"Away…"

"You better not be lying Uzumaki…"

Naruto could almost see the hearts in those black eyes as he grinned, "I would never!"

The brunette noticed he was staring at quickly turned around, cart and all, he quickly walks off, "Wait! You bastard!"

A small smile graces his pale pink lips.

_What would I do without you?_

The party was in full swing, only minutes from midnight. Sasuke was starting to regret it. If he even remembers regretting it. He had swung back so many drinks he lost count. Everyone was piled in the living room watching the ball drop on tv. The sun and moon are leaning against each other giggling at one another. It all started with Naruto poking the burnette, so not being himself he poked back. The two of them were just going at it. The blond loosely wraps his arms around the small pale man holding him up the best he can, even if he was more gone than the latter. "5!"

Sasuke lays his head on the blond's broad chest listening to everyone count down. He was so drunk…So horney…lustful. His head was spinning.

"4!"

The blond could feel his own need burning in the pit of his stomach. His judgment was thrown to the wind. He could barely remember his own name!

"3!"

Feeling eyes on him, Sasuke looks up. His dark smoldering eyes met sparkling blue.

"2!"

Lanky pale arms wrap around a strong tan neck. He couldn't quite remember this man's name…He could remember he knew him…All he could think right now is that the latter was hot, and he was needy…

"1!"

Their lips crashed violently and sloppily, Lips melting together tongues teasing each other. After a few moments, the blond grabs the pale man dragging him to his bedroom. The door was opened, shut and locked. Clothing was being thrown everywhere….

The next morning Sasuke awoke in a room he had never been in before. First thing he noticed, he had a raging hang over. He sits up holding his head, second thing he notices, he's naked. He looks around to find himself alone. His head was killing him…He looks at the clock, "One…gah…did I really sleep that long…wait when did I go to bed?..." He moves to get out of the bed, "Where is Naru-" The moment his feet hit the floor he feels this aching burning pain in his backside. His legs were like Jell-o.

_What the hell happened to me!  
_  
He tries to walk but the pain is too much. Dark eyes scan over his body, he finds dark purple marks all over his body. He looks at his hands and notices crusty red stuff under his finger nails. He was starting to freak. Was he rapped? Where was Naruto?

"NARUTO!!!!"

He then hears quickly foot steps running towards the room he was in, he watches his blond bust in the door. He looked horrible. He was pale, his hair was a mess, he had on a t-shirt and sweat pants, and he was covered in mess. "Naruto…"

The blond could feel his heart break in his chest. Seeing his lover sit there with fear in his eyes covered in love bites. The massive scratches on his own back were pretty painful themselves. Naruto had awoken to find himself and the brunette in his bed together naked as the day they were born. Clothing was all over the room, he studied the brunette finding all the bites he left. He then went to the bathroom, his pelvis hurt, his head hurt, and his back was screaming. When he saw all those marks on his back he knew. He was reassured even more when he stepped on a half empty bottle of KY Lubricate. Now he was slowly walking across the floor he stops in front of the brunette falling to his knees in front of him. "I'm sorry Sasuke…"

"Naruto what happened to me!" He studies the blond only to find similar love bites. He pulls off the blond's shirt to find the scratches all over his back. Small pale hands come to his mouth, "Naruto…"

"I understand if you…you don't want me any more…if you hate me…I'm so sorry…"

"Naruto…I...How could I blame you at all?" Hopeful blue eyes look up into black ones. "I was drunk too…I'm the one that has been wanting it…I don't even remember what happened. It looks like we were pretty rough with each other…"

"I still took something precious from you…"

"I've always believe that was something you give away…it can't be taken…"

The cat watches as Naruto stands up, the blond then picks his cat up bridal style. "Naruto!"

"I'm gonna give you a bath…and then take you to the doctor."

Dark hair ruffles as he nods his head, "Thank you Naruto…"

"I'm going to make up for this…and take good care of you…"

"I know Naruto…You always do…"

_I love you so much…I'll protect you from myself if I have to…_

Gently the small pale man is laid down in the tub. Naruto turns on the water allowing Sasuke to fix it the way he likes it. The blond puts some oils in the water to relax his cat. Once the tub is full tan hands scrub gently with soap in all the right places. The whole time the blond tends to him Sasuke can see the guilt written all over his face. He couldn't figure out what to say or do to make the blond understand it was alright…

_Don't let yourself drown in that emotion alone…_

_**"It's not right, not OK Say the words that you say Maybe we're better off this way? I'm not fine, I'm in pain It's harder everyday Maybe we're better off this way? It's better that we break…"**_

Uht oh…do I hear trouble in paradise?


	17. Ever So Sweet

**E**_ v e r. _**S**_ o_.** S**_ w e e t._

**_"...Ever so sweet, You make this seem, The way things go... It's not my fault. And I'll miss, I'll miss you so good...All of those nights, We lost our way back home."_**

He was in total and utter despair. Lost in his thoughts and blurry memories, he was drowning. Sinking deeper and deeper into a pool of raw and new emotion. He has never felt so guilty, so heartbroken for another person, and like a thief. (4:20!) Naruto could barely sleep, he wouldn't answer the door or even the phone. His boyfriend would stand at his door for hours, knocking on it every hour on the hour. The numbness didn't set in till a week after it had happened. He slowly started to notice the way his cat's eyes were so dull. The poor thing looked like something happened and he missed the best part. Then eventually the blond stopped touching him all together. It was driving him mad. Then all at once…Everything just stopped. He hadn't been out of the room in days. He had no idea what was coming…

He had no clue at all. Sasuke had talked to his God mother yesterday. She had called him in fear because her son wasn't answering her calls. When she found out what was going on, but wasn't told why. She immediately bought plane tickets and would be there in a minutes.

Dark eyes look up from there spot on the floor when he hears the front door open. He watches the blond woman walk in. She could immediately tell how the boy was feeling. He looked hopeless, possibly guilty, and there was something else she couldn't pin point. Tsunade nods and starts walking down the hall.

BANG!  
BANG!

The burnette almost hit the roof he jumped so high.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Naruto! I'm coming in!"

BOW!

Sasuke could hear the door being slammed open and then shut slowly.

"Ma? What the hell…"

The blonde woman sits down on the bed, "I called Sasuke…he told me you won't come out of room or even awnser the phone…what the hell is wrong with you!"

Quickly the dirty blond man sits up, "You wonna fucking know?!"

"Yes…"

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW!"

The blond was on his feet now staring down at his god mother with angry tired eyes. His hair was a mess he was pale, even skinnier. All the woman could think looking at him was he needed a doctor.

"Hunny…You need a-"

"I FUCKING RAPED HIM!"

Carmel eyes widen, her mouth going slack, "Naruto…You…You did not!"

She watches him as he starts to pace, "I might as well have! New Years!"

"You were both probably drunk! That's not rape, he's your boyfriend. That's a mistake."

"I took his virginity!"

"You can't just take that away from some one, son."

"Well I fucking did! Did you look at him! Did you see his eyes!" The blond was loosing control of the overwhelming feeling saying all of out loud. He could feel the hot wet tears on his face, his knees getting weak as he falls to the floor. "His once beautiful eyes are empty…He looks like he missed out on the punch line of joke all the time. I can't even touch him without having blurry shitty Flashbacks!"

"Naruto…"

That weak but sultry low voice made him turn his head, Looking up into those haunting eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

"You-"

"Don't! I'm sorry…and…good bye…"

The blond watches at the brunette turns to walk away, his eyes only filling up with more tears. He hunches over nose to the floor, and he cries. He cries until he can't cry anymore. Once he's finished his mother hoisters him up and takes him to the hospital.

It's been a few days. He was starting to feel much better. His skin tone was back, he was healthy again, and he was going to see a Psychiatrist everyday. He was finally sleeping again and going back to school and work. Of course his heart still hurt…

The blond man walks into work sitting down at the counter with Gaara beside him. He can feel hot green eyes on him he turns to look at the red head. "Yes?"

Green eyes shift to the door then back into blue quickly, "I love you…"

"Huh? Gaara?...I-"

Blue eyes widen when he feels soft and warm lips press against his. Only moments later does the blond hear a loud SLAP!

Naruto opens his eyes…

_I closed them?_

Only to find Gaara holding his cheek staring murderously to the right…

"I-I…Gaara I'm so sorry…"

That voice…

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto I came here…"

"AHEM!"

Black and Blue look at the red head, "Gaara…I…You're a good friend…but…"

Blue eyes turn to look into endless black, "I love someone else…"

The burnette feels his chest flutter, "Naruto..I.."

"It's fine Sasuke…" The blond turns to make his normal latte…

"Naruto I did that with every intention of getting you back…Tusnade told me to break up with you…until you were better…"

Naruto pauses…

"You were drowning in your guilt…I…Fuck we need to talk in private…"

Naruto hands Sasuke his latte, he quickly turns to Gaara and kisses him fully on lips in a friendly way, "If I didn't have Sasuke…I'd gladly try to fall in love with you…You'll find some body…" He turns grabbing Sasuke and quickly taking off towards his apartment.

Gaara stands there sighing and shaking his head, and then a gorgous man walks in. He stands up straight, "Who is this?..." He mumbles under his breath

10 minutes later to the of them walk into his apartment and sit on his couch. "Ok Sasuke…start from the top…"

"I…Tsunade called…I told her…Everything…"

"Everthing?"

"Yes…then I explained to her…something I was too ashamed to tell you…"

"Sasuke…"

"I…" Tears start forming in his beautiful eyes. Gentle but large tan hands hold his small pale ones, "It's ok…"

"I was rapped before, I don't remember any of it. Itachi told me I was 5 when it appened…"

"Sasuke…" He takes the shaking cat in his arms.

"So I still have no idea how it feels…or anything…"

"Sasuke...I love you.."

Naruto slides his hands into silky strands of black pressing his lips to the others, "I love you…I love you…Don't forget it…ever…"

"Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"Will you please…take me out of the dark…make love to me tomarrow…"

"Shh…no planning…I'll surprise you…"

The two of them kiss again holding each others faces.

_I hope this lasts forever…_

**_"Can't you see the wall you built for me? Cause we're not special we're not special we're not special Well I'm not special I'm not special"_**

Woah…Rolly coaster ey? 

oh yeah 4:20…is a celebrated time in my house for one reason…


	18. Beauty Turn Me On And Break Me Down

_**B**__ e a u t y. __**T**__ u r n. __**M **__e. __**O**__ n. __**A**__ n d. __**B **__r e a k. __**M**__ e. __**D**__ o w n._

_**"Come on, take a step towards me  
So you can figure me out  
I've been hoping and praying for a single way  
To show you what I'm all about  
And I know, and I know this is the only way of pleasing the crowds  
But when this is over and done with and we walk away  
There should be no doubts"**_

It's been a few weeks since Naruto's mental break down. He finally stopped seeing his Psychiatrist. The two of them were going back and forth staying the night at each others homes. The blond always complained that Sasuke's bed was too small so they'd sleep on the couch bed, while the brunette was still trying to find something wrong with the blond's apartment. Every night the brunette liked to think he was getting closer and closer to his goal. Lately however he'd been backing down, because he had decided to check out his boyfriend's last book out of the library. Which was turning out to be very interesting…

It was late morning on a Saturday. Blue eyes scan over a laptop screen reading over a paragraph he just wrote. The owner of said eyes stops lifting his head up when he feels something stir next to him. A smile spreading across his face and a sparkle in his eye he leans over to kiss a small pale ear. "Good morning…"

"Mmm…" Sasuke stretches out much like a cat when it decides to awaken. If the brunette had cat ears they'd be perked up from the laughter coming from the person next to him.

"What's so funny…"

"You…"

"Eh…"

"So much like a damn cat…"

Said cat sits up just as the sun closes his laptop, "New book?"

"Yeah…" He slides the laptop under his bed and turns to his love. He leans over just gently brushing his lips over the others. Cerulean eyes slowly close as small pale hands run up his arms and slender arms around his neck. He then opens them again looking into deep dark ones.

_I want you so bad…why can't I have you…_

Slowly and seductively the brunette bats his long dark eyelashes. Naruto sighs at the feeling of those butterfly kisses on his cheek. His large tan hands slide up to rest under locks of black hair, sliding his fingers through it, twirling it in between his fingers. Oh how he loved the feeling.

_You don't want my sweet words…Only my sweet kisses and touches…I know…_

Their breaths mingle together as they met each other half way. The sounds of their breathing and occasional shift of bed is all that can be heard. They stare deep into each other's eyes as if trying to touch each other in a way one would like but denies the other.

"Kiss me…"

_Love me…Oh god please love me…_

Slowly the blond brings his head down, their lips barely touching…

DING DONG!

Naruto groans pulling himself away from Sasuke's gravitational pull, "Who the fuck…"

The pale man throws his arms back laying them on the pillow hands above his head, with a face of annoyance painted on. Azure eyes look over at his cat, he groans again sliding out of the bed he slides some pants on off the floor not bothering to zip or button them he starts to walk towards the door…

_Will I be able to quit you if the time comes?_

Naruto swings the door open, "What the-"

His eyes widen at the sight in front of him.

"Did I wake you?"

"Fuck you!"

The blond tries to slam the door but a larger and stronger arm holds the door against the wall.

"I need a place to stay…"

Even if the older man was taller, stronger and did I mention older? He had a very gentle voice. Along with red curly hair and dark green eyes.

"Get the hell out of my sight…or I'll…"

"What? You know you can't beat me in a fight…weather physical or verbal…"

"You fucking come here for help and talk to me like that? Who the fuck do you think you are!"

Hearing all the yelling the curious cat was once again very curious. He gets out of bed and picks up one of the blonds button ups off the floor and sliding it on buttoning it up. He walks down the hall quietly and pokes his head around the corner.

"Naruto listen…I need a place to stay…please…"

"Why! Did that fucking skank kick you out!"

"We're getting divorced…"

_Divorced?..._

"Oh so you think you can come back and woo me again?"

_What?..._

"I hoped…"

"Hoped what?! That I was still in love with you! Fuck you Raleigh!"

"Naru-"

The blonde points the other man hard on the chest with his index finger, "I hate your guts…" His voice dripped with so much hate, it made the brunettes spine shiver.

"I…"

"You lied to me!"

"So did you!"

"I kept secrets! I didn't LIE"

"How do I come out the villain?"

"YOU WERE FUCKING CHEATING ON ME!"

"Doesn't mean I don't love you!"

"AHEM!"

Two pairs eyes look over to a very pissed off Uchiha. Blue eyes watch as the younger man strolls over to stand next to his blond.

"Who the fuck is this?"

"Sasuke Uchiha…who the fuck are you?"

"THE Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto smiles wrapping his arms around a small pale waist rubbing his nose into his pale neck. He turns his head to stare directly at his ex, "Damn right…"

Sasuke takes the initiative and slams the door in the bastards face locking it. He yelps when tan hands grab his butt and holster him up, on cue pale legs wrap around his waist. Naruto slams him into the door masking his cries of pain with his mouth. He nibbles and sucks at his boyfriends lip and tongue.

"That…"

Suck. Nip. Bite. Gasp.

"Was…"

Lips travel down a strong pale jaw.

"Fucking…"

He blinds the pale man with another searing kiss.

"Hot!"

The burnette couldn't even reply while his mouth was being attacked viciously. He didn't even realize they were moving till he started getting slammed into walls over and over, till finally he dropped on something soft. "Finally…I'mma call you in for abuse…"

Sasuke was suddenly worried. The blond didn't laugh he just started to crawl over him like an animal stalking it's prey. "I have never been so turned on in my life…"

The blonds deep alluring voice was making his head spin. He could feel thouse hands teasingly touch his chest and stomach as they slowly unbuttoned his shirt, "Standing there…wearing my shirt…barely covering your cute tight ass. The way you stood next to me…" Sasuke can feel himself harden as soft lips travel in a zig zag across his chest and stomach. "Telling that bitch off…letting it be known not with words but with actions that I was yours and you were mine…ah fuck…"

Suddenly everything stopped.

"Naruto?"

The blond rolls off the burnette, "I…I gotta tell you…some things before I fucking explode…"

Sasuke props himself up on his elbows looking up into his lovers deep ocean blue eyes, "Yeah…"

"Raleigh was married the whole time I was screwing him 6 ways to Sunday…He had been married for 5 fucking years…He has two kids."

"How…"

"Did he keep a secret? Even think of touching me? I thought of a lot of questions myself…I found out when his wife showed up at my door and smacked me across the face."

"She's just now kicking him out?"

"Musta found a new one…"

"That must have been fucking…"

"Hell? A nightmare? Yeah…but I didn't feel guilty…I just felt bad for myself…but when…I did what I did to you…All that guilt…"

"You had bent up guilt…Naruto…You can't just bottle stuff up like that…"

"I know…Which is why I'm not going to keep this burning desire in my heart locked up any more…I want you…I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone so bad ever in my life…"

"Naruto I…"

"I know…words don't mean a thing to you…"

"Of course they do! I just…I'm not as good with them…"

Tan hands cup a small pale face, "Just because I am doesn't mean you have to be…"

"You gonna make love to me or sweet talk me to death…"

"Only you…"

Naruto lays him back on the bed going in for a short and sweet kiss, "I love you…"

"Love you too…"

_I want so much more…but should I expect it?_

_**"You can stay if you want to  
And I write to you and tell you how you've always been so special to me  
You can stay if you want to, and Ill try  
You can stay if you want to  
And I write to you and tell you how you've always been so special to me  
You can stay if you want to, and Ill try  
To keep you close to me"**_

Beauty In The Breakdown – The Scene Asthetic


	19. Infatuation Obession Craze Passion Love

_I__ n f a t u a t i o n. __O__ b e s s i o n. __C__ r a z e. __P__ a s s i o n. __L__ o v e.__****_

"Infatuation Not seeing the rest of you is getting the best of me It's such a shame that you shot me down It would have been nice to be around I'm touching your skin If it's only a fantasy, then why is it killing me? I guess this must be infatuation (I want it…)"

Dark coal eyes being burned by a heat deep in his soul stare into an endless blue sea. For only moments did their eyes met. The blond could tell how his lover was feeling, the look in his eyes and they way a small flame danced behind them told him everything. Sliding both of his arms around a the other man's small frame he slowly pulls him up off the bed bringing their lips together. Their lips met half way in a passionate and tender kiss. The blond holds on tightly while the pale man sits in his lap sucking faces with him.

Sasuke wondered if it was like this the first time, while Naruto knew it wasn't. Sasuke was so naive, and innocent. The blond loved that no one knew that he was but himself. The way his cat like lover moved his hands over his body, and never fully sucked on his tongue made him melt. Surely he loved the younger man but was he in love with him? Why was he questioning himself now? Why should he care? The brunette had stood up for his lover and himself. Naruto at that moment felt like a king with his queen standing faithfully beside him. The loyalty, the faith that the dark headed man had towards him, it turned him on in a whole new way.

Lips travel from pale lips down his chin and cross his jaw. The sounds his cat made were almost like a cat purring. The sound was so captivating and hypnotizing, it almost made him feel animalistic. With sounds encouraging him, lips moved to an ear to nipple and suck, even lick the inside. He could hear the other man's breaths, when they quickened and when they slowed down. He could feel his heart beating against his chest. He slowed down kissing down the neck and shoulder. The blond begins his trail down a pale chest and stomach, in the process laying the brunette back onto the bed.

Sasuke didn't know what to do he was becoming intoxicated with the way his sun man handled him. He just took it all in rewarding his lover with noises he knew the man would enjoy. His dark eyes travel down watching the blond kiss his skin. The sweet look on his face, the way his eyes fluttered open and close. He was hard already but he stood at all attention once the blond pulled at his one offending piece of clothing. Though not the first time fully naked with the other man this time it felt different. Maybe it was because the large window in the room was providing them with a lot more light than ever before. His eyes only darkened as they melted watching that tan skin glow in the sun light.

Nestled in-between his lover's slender legs, he looks up with hungry eyes. He gasps, his breath taken away. His moon's pale skin glowed as if the light bounced off his skin, his black hair was shiny, but what caught him off guard was the look in the other man's eyes. He looked so powerful yet vulnerable at the same time, like a god. His boyfriend looked like a god, and oh how it made him painful with need and want. The sun knew he had to take this slow. This was about much more than just sexual desire. He couldn't plunge into this head first. He had to take this slow.

A tan hand wraps around it's lovers small shaft, stroking slow at first. His mouth quickly found it's way to joining the hand. The blond man's other hand busied itself massaging the man's jewels. How he loved the sound that granted him. Once the time was right he removed his hand from the shaft but continued to ravage it with his hot mouth. His hand was on a mission, it had to find the lube. 

"Nnn…Nar...Naruto…" The pale man bucks his hips into that hot cavern.

He had to find it soon…

Ah ha! His hand grabs the cool bottle off the night stand and pops it open.

The click sound caught the brunette's attention. That mouth on him was so talented it made him loose his mind. Gripping and grabbing at the sheets to keep himself from pulling out those gorgeous locks of hair. His eyes flew open feeling an odd sensation as something was spread across his opening. Suddenly that mouth was being more talented and he totally forgot about the cold slick substance being applied.

His plan was working. Distracting the brunette with his talented mouth and hand he began to prepare his bastard. Deciding he was sufficiently done coating the opening and his fingers, he went for it. Pressing a long tan middle finger to his lovers tight entrance it slides in with a slight plop feeling and sound. He wished he could watch his fingers, but they were too busy watching his god's lovely face.

Dark eyes squeeze shut at the odd feeling. Inspire of that he spreads his legs wider inviting the intrusion. He tries to focus on his lovers fingers but it was too hard to focus on one thing. The brunette could feel his lover's mouth, his hand, and his finger. All of them working together to make the experience more enjoyable, for that he was truly grateful. All at once his thoughts and body movement if any stopped when he started to see bright colors behind his eyelids and a blinding pleasure shot up his back.

"Naruto!"

Jackpot! He finally found it. That spot inside his lover that would drive to the edge of the earth causing him to fall into a sea of pleasure filled waves. Not wanting to send him into the sea yet, he pulls his finger back slightly and slides in another. He moves his fingers with skill and precision stretching his lover sufficiently. He could hear his moon whimper when he stopped touching his spot.

"Naruto please…oh please…"

The blonde pulls his hand and mouth away from the burnette. He sits up his fingers still working, "Please what?..." Blue stares deep into black.

"Take me…please…I'm going-"

A long finger is placed on his lips, "Shh…I know…"

The sun pulls out his fingers and grabs the bottle starting to coat his manhood with the slick lube. Large tan hands grab small pale hips pulling them towards him. He presses himself against the younger man's entrance, "Ready?"

"I've been more ready for anything…"

The blond nods slowly pushing himself in. As he slides inside he leans forward kissing his lover's chest and stomach. Dark eyes once again squeeze shut. It didn't hurt as much as he expected…but the man was huge. He was sure he would be in slight pain every time. Eventually the blond had a hand at either side of the burnette's head, eye to eye. He comes down for a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little bit…"

Naruto smiles kissing him again. He felt so right being inside the pale man. Like they were born like that and had been separated all their lives. He didn't know how to describe it out loud. Almost as if he had done this before…as if Sasuke was his lover in every of his past lives….

"Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"Move…"

"Oh right…"

Naruto then slid his hips back and then back in. His lover moans loudly wrapping his arms around tan shoulders. "More…"

The tan man's pace is slow at first gilding in and out. He quickly speeds up. Digging his hands into the mattress he find the perfect angle and slams into his lover's waiting opening.

"Naruto!"

Found it! Finding his lover's spot he continues to hit it over and over relentlessly. His movements becoming fluent like a second language. He hasn't had anyone this tight in so long. He studies his lover's face for a moment. The look on that face was heavenly, his mouth slightly open with pants and whimpers escaping, his dark eyes were as dark as he'd ever seen them, they had a fire about them a tint of red…He looked so damn innocent it almost made him sick…Almost…

Sasuke was lost in his own pleasure, he felt like he was dreaming. He was spinning he felt like his whole body was on fire. He was in so much bliss, he had no idea one could feel so damn good. Then that amazing mouth was on his. Their kisses were sloppy but passionate. They bit and sucked. Sauke bit hard enough to drawl blood, only to lap it up and suck on the wound. Fuck that was hot…

"Ah fuck…Sasuke…"

Naruto's pace quickened, the sound of sweaty slapping skin became quicker. His trusts were desperate, and deep. He was so close.

"Naru-Naruto…Naruto…oh I-I can't…Naruto!"

The blond knew what he needed, his hand wrapped around the man's small but sensitive appendage and tugged at him skillfully while still pounding into his lover's heat.

"Oh…fuck Sasuke…Sasuke…I'mma…"

"Me too, Naruto…oh…yes!"

The two gave each other one last sloppy kiss before they both fell into the sea. Both throwing their heads back, their chins still joined crying out each others names as they orgasm together. Naruto continue to trust raggedly as he rides out his orgasm. Sasuke digs his nails into tan arms breaking the skin.

After a few moments Naruto pulls out of Sasuke with a slick pop sound rolling over. The feel of his lovers hot essacense inside him and oozing out was interesting and erotic.

Once again their eyes meet. All the words that wanted to be said were in their eyes. Naruto grins rubbing his nose against his moon's. 

"Thank you…Naruto…"

"Welcome…"

Naruto pulls Sasuke to him holding him close.

_**"**__**Do the D.A.N.C.E. 1 2 3 4 fight Stick to the B.E.A.T. Get ready to ignite You were such a P.Y.T. Catching all the lights Just easy as A.B.C. That's how you make it right"**_

Sasuke fumbles to find his cell phone answering it, "What the hell do you want Itachi! And stop changing my ring tones!"

The blond is covering his mouth suppressing the laughter.

_"You have a meeting in an hour ototo…"_

"FUCK!"

Sasuke quickly shuts the phone and grabs his pants. He quickly throws on his clothing and grabs his keys. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…"

The moon gives his son a quick kiss, "I gotta go! Love you! Bye!"

Naruto continues to lay there laughing gently

_Now that I know you…Have I known you before?..._

"_**Try to put my finger on what burns me up It always seems to escape me And when you have decided that you've had enough Just tell me where I need to be Now her face is something that I never had To ever deal with before She left me with the feeling that she'd had enough And I'm the one wanting more"**_

Infatuation – Maroon 5


	20. Cry For Me Not Fru

Wow chapter 20!  
I really never thought I'd get this far.  
Thanks for all the support guys! I hope you guys really like this one  
I'mma try and start making my chapters longer I promise!  
I want presents…

Draw well?  
Know someone that does?  
Send me some fan art hommies!  
oh and Reviews!  
I want LOTS for this one!  
bored?  
Wonna talk about NARUSASUSARUNARU goodness?  
hit me up on AIM JackieTheAmazing

ENJOY!_****_

_C__ r y. __**F**__ o r. __**M**__ e. __**N**__ o t. __**F**__ r u.__****_

"I have seen peace. I have seen pain, Resting on the shoulders of your name. Do you see the truth through all their lies? Do you see the world through troubled eyes? And if you want to talk about it anymore, Lie here on the floor and cry... on my shoulder, I'm a friend."

"Ah…oh kami…Naruto!"

Small pale hands grip at the sheets on his lovers very messy bed. Sweat dripping down his face falling onto the sheets. His ass high in the air, on his knees. Large tan hands gripping tightly onto small pale hips. Their loud sounds of love and harsh slapping of skin could be heard.

"Fuck, Sasuke!"

SMACK!

"Ow! I-I…aaahh…fuck…I fucking tol- AH!...Jesus…I fucking told you not to do that!"

The blond huskily chuckles, "Leaving a huge ass hand print on your ass is the same as a hicky…" He leans over kissing down the pale mans spine. "You know you like it…"

The cat-like man arches his back more throwing his head back when the blond hits that sensitive spot especially hard. Naruto couldn't help but pound him ruthlessly. His lovers whole body was shining from sweat, his body was so slick. He could tell when he slides he hands over pale rounded ass cheeks and down his pale back. He younger man's hair was even drenched in sweat, when he threw his head back sweat went flying.

"It's…It's…Val-…"

The brunette lets out a low and loud groan feeling those hands knead his backside. God, did he love that. "Fuck Naruto…It's Valentines day…"

"Which is exactly why you're in the position you're in…I promised to get you in every position I know…"

"AH! NARUTO!"

The pale man came for the 7th time that day. Naruto smiles pulling out of his cat letting him flop over on the bed. The poor man was breathing heavily his tongue sticking out, his beautiful dark hair sticking to his face and the pillow, and his dark eyes lazily closed.

"You…gasp…haven't…pant….came…deep inhale…yet…"

The blond just smiles and plays with his very damp dark hair, "It's fine…"

"Am I not good enough?..."

The burnette didn't have to open his eyes to let the blond know how they looked…

"Oh…baby…It's not that at all…" He gently kisses all over his pale face. "I just have a little miracle pill helping me not orgasm…"

A lazy pale hand gently hits Naruto's face sliding across it slowly, "Jerk…"

Naruto's face splits into a grin, "Only for you, luvy."

"Can you give me a bath now…"

"Yup! I have one specially prepared for you already!"

Strong arms lift Sasuke's small frail body up.

"You have got to stop doing this…"

"Doing what?"

"Treating me so good..."

The dark skinned man sighs laying the brunette down in his bathtub full already with warm soothing water. He sprinkled oils and bath salts in the water earlier and also had rose petals across the top of the water and candles lit allover the bathroom with the main lights turned off.

"Open your eyes, luvy…"

Slight intake of breath, "Naruto…"

Dark tried eyes look into blue sparkling ones, "Stop…"

"What?!"

"Seriously stop…"

"Why?"

Naruto watches his lover move his arms around over the top of the water and rubbing it over his chest and shoulders. Then he dunks under the water coming up quickly sliding his hands over his head then his shoulders and down his chest setting them back in his lap under the water.

"It's over whelming…almost sickeningly sweet…how nice you are to me…"

"It's Valentines day, Sasuke…"

"Yeah, I know! I didn't do anything for you…."

"Sure you did…you showed up…and you looked so adorable…"

"I had on my skinny jeans and a white t-shirt…"

A tan hand runs threw dark hair kissing his lover's soft pale lips. "I like it when you look more human…not so business…"

"But I am a business man…I've been very busy lately. You may have been born into royalty but you were not raised to act as so…I was. Damnit, Naruto I love you…but I have responsibilities…"

The moon instantly regretted his words seeing that pain in those blue eyes that he knew only adored him. When he at times thought of the man as a distraction. That wasn't the only reason he was subconsciously pushing the blond away…

"Do you want to break up…?"

"No.", was the brunette's quick answer.

"Then what?"

"I want you to remember, I'm not just your boyfriend…I'm the Vice President of a very successful company. I'm going to school so I don't have to be like my father. I'm falling behind…"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"My mind has been so clouded…It just slipped…"

"Well then I'll help you…"

He presses their foreheads together, "I'll help you get to the top, Sasuke…"

Sasuke wraps his arms around the other man, rubbing his back with wet hands. "Thank you…"

The blond then grins with that special twinkle in his eye.

"Naruto…"

"BANZAI!"

The blond hops into the tub as well.

"DAMNIT! BAKA!"

"_**I have seen birth. I have seen death. Lived to see a lover's final breath. Do you see my guilt? Should I feel fright? Is the fire of hesitation burning bright? And if you want to talk about it once again, On you I depend. I'll cry... on your shoulder. You're a friend."**_

For the next two months Naruto made sure his boyfriend always did his homework first thing and then helped him study before bed. The blond held himself back from screwing his boyfriend 6 ways to Sunday. He had made sure not to leave him walking funny or in pain for work or important meetings. Sasuke was very pleased, he was even more happy to find that Naruto was not getting jealous. He actually helped the blond in return by helping him with his own homework. For some odd reason the blond had a thing for plants…He had a bunch of Horticultureclasses and then writing and literature classes.

Naruto walks into the front door of Sasuke's house wearing overalls with a flannel shirt button up under it. He has dirt all over him. He took off his boots and gloves before coming in the house. Dark eyes look up from the book they were scanning over. "I don't see what you enjoy so much about getting on your hands and knees and digging in the dirt…it's repulsive…"

"You do it ever-"

SMACK!

"Ow! No need to throw books at me!"

"You were going to make a very bad joke…had to stop you…"

"Well…any way…I'm just glad it's finally warming up and I can do as I please with your garden…"

"Even if you go to other people's houses and do that all day you still come home and do more in my garden…"

_Home…this isn't his home…it's mine…_

"Yeah…come home…"

The blond walks into the bathroom to change and wash up.

_It may be my house…but it doesn't feel like home unless he's here…_

RING!

"Jesus…"

He glances at the called ID.

"FUCK!"

The brunette quickly answers the phone, "Hello?...Yes this is Sasuke Uchiha…Mr. Gates what possessed you to give me a call?"

Naruto walks out of the shower with a towel around his waist and a towel on his head. He walks into his lover's office only to be shooed away.

_Important call…typical…_

The blond had enough time to dress, dry and style his hair, and watch a whole episode of COPS. Then he finally hears the conversation come to an end.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir…This Friday, 8 O'Clock…My brother's mansion on Taravelle street…Yes…yes…ok goodbye Mr. Gates!"

Naruto watches his moon hang up the phone. "So? What the hell was that all about…"

"Bill Gates wants to invest in the company…I have a meeting with him Saturday. On Friday I'm throwing a party at Aniki's mansion…"

The blond smiles and stands up. He walks over and hugs his lover tightly rubbing his back. "That's great, baby…"

"You're going to help me right…"

"Of course…"

"I…I finished your latest book today…"

"You what?"

"I read the last book you wrote and I finished it today…"

"Oh…"

The brunette pulls away from him and goes to grab the book walking back. He stands in front of his blond opening it to the last page…

"To all the children I will never have…I write this for you…"

A long silence.

"I didn't think…"

"You love children yet you insist on being with men…I've heard you talk about adoption. You'd never consider it if you ever married or considered a life partner..."

"I don't need kids…that's what I have plants for…"

"You…and that brain of yours…You cannot do that…"

"Yes I damn well can…"

"Naruto!"

"What!"

"I'll find a way if it comes down to it…"

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke sets the book down wrapping his arms around the man's middle making circles in his back with his finger tips. The blonde slides his arms around the pale man holding him close.

"I don't understand why you do this to yourself…"

Naruto can hear the tears in his voice.

"If you and I end up together for as long as I would like…I will find a way to give you children that look and act like the both of us…"

"Sasuke…"

"I'm willing to take the next step towards my goal…"

"Fru…"(1)

"Will you move in with me?"

The blonde take his lovers pale tear stained face in his hands and kisses him oh so gently on the lips.

"Ja, Fru…"

"Arigato…"

_**"**__**I have seen fear. I have seen faith. Seen the look of anger on your face. And if you want to talk about what will be, Come and sit with me, and cry... on my shoulder, I'm a friend. (cry...) And if you want to talk about it anymore, Lie here on the floor and cry... on my shoulder, Once again."**_

WOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW  
Naruto: Sasuke was gonna break up with me!  
Sasuke: Was not…  
Naruto: you were too  
Sasuke: Well I really have no control over this!  
Naruto: Sure you can rebel!  
Sasuke: Why?  
JTA: Will you two shut the fuck up?  
Naruto: One question what the HELL does Fru mean?  
JTA: It's Swedish for Wife…  
Sasuke: NANI!!?!  
Naruto burst into laughter

Cry- James Blunt


	21. It Hurts But It's The Only Way

_**I**__ t. __**H**__ u r t s. __**B**__ u t. __**I**__ t ' s. __**T**__ h e. __**O**__ n l y. __**W **__a y._

_**"It is so easy to see Dysfunction between you and me We must free up these tired souls Before the sadness kills us both I tried and tried to let you know I love you but I'm letting go It may not last but I don't know Just don't know"**_

A large cook book is being balanced on top of a blond mop of hair, while a tan hand holding a yellow highlighter taps the marker on the top of the book. Naruto slightly moves his head only to send the book crashing down.

SMACK!

"Naruto!"

"I swear I wasn't playing with your cook book!"

The blond picks up the book setting it back down where it was, and walks into his lover's office. Only to find the brunette pacing, "What is wrong with you…."

"I'm nervous…tomorrow is the party…"

"Everything is done and prepared for…"

"What if they don't like me?"

Naruto smacks the brunette playfully across the head, "Stop…"

Pale arms wrap around the other man. Dark locks of hair tickling the blond's chin. Naruto sighs sliding his hands up the smaller man's back. His fingers work their way into the pale man's silky and glossy dark locks, massaging his scalp. He places a light kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

"Everything will be fine…"

"You promise…"

"I promise…"

Naruto tilts the man's head up giving him a small kiss, only to have the smaller man deepen it. The blond man sighs and starts to pick up the brunette.

"No…"

"Hmmm…"

"Let's do it here…"

Blue surprised and confused eyes look into dark lusty ones.

"On your desk?"

The pale man blushes but nods. Full soft lips come crashing against his pale ones, "I love you…"

"You too…"

The two of them mold their mouths together. Their kisses fluctuate from soft to hard…passionate to desperate, All the while grinding against each other as hands urgently remove the clothing keeping their bodies from being fully reunited. They haven't had contact like this since Monday. Since the night Naruto agreed to move in. It was like release for the two of them.

Once the two have fully undressed themselves Naruto lifts Sasuke up setting him on the desk. Skilled lips travel from his lover's mouth, across his jaw, down his neck, across his shoulder, and then down his chest and stomach; Leaving small little hickies here and there carefully as not to be seen by his cat's co-workers. Now on his knees, the blond takes his lover's sensitive appendage in his mouth. He uses his mouth just the way his beloved likes it.

"Ah…Naruto…"

The way that brunette said his name made shivers crawl up down his back. Luckily the blond had hid numerous bottles of lube throughout the house in hope of his lover not being so shy one day. Ok maybe not shy just reserved…the house had a lot of windows…Regardless, Naruto grabs the tube he hid under the desk and pops it open.

The popping sound didn't even register in his mind. He was so preoccupied by that mouth swallowing him whole. Every time, the blond made his head spin. Every time, the blond made him feel like he was on another planet. He didn't know why or how the blond did this to him but he couldn't deny he enjoyed it. Skinny pale fingers grab at the blond hair on top of his lover's head, signaling he was about to let it go.

Quickly Naruto pulls his head back, a long whimper is heard from the brunette. Naruto stands up looking down at his lover. Man did he look hot…The man has his hands placed back on the desk his head gently rested on the wall. He can see the sweat already sliding down his pale chest and stomach. He always looked so godly, took his damn breath away. Fully pink lips meet small pale ones in a tender and loving kiss while tan fingers prepare the pale man. 

"Nnn…ah!...Naruto…"

Sasuke wiggles his hips imply he was ready. The blond always insisted that he wasn't and continues to tease the poor thing. Those fingers dear lord those fingers drove him crazy.

"Ah…"

"Ready?"

"Do you even have to ask…"

Naruto grins giving his lover a small kiss. He wraps his large hands around small and narrow pale hips. Pressing his large member against that tight ring of muscle he slides in quickly, offering little pain. Instantly pale arms wrap around a tan neck. Strong dominate hips swing back and forth letting himself dive in and out of his lover.

They continued like that for while. Rocking back and forth together making the desk squeak and bump into the wall. The noises joining the sounds of their love making and the slapping of their skin.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

The two chant each others name to one another as they come to completion together.

Naruto pulls himself away from the brunette. His strong tan arms pick up the smaller man. Sasuke wraps his arms around the blond's neck. "I just wonna lay down…"

"Alright…"

The blond lays the boy down on his bed. He turns around and walks over to his dresser looking for a clean pair of boxers. While the brunette slides under his covers and gets comfortable. "What happened to your New York accent?"

"I gave up acting like I had one a while ago…"

"Why'd you do that…"

"I doesn't attract as much attention around here as much as a southern one…"

Naruto grabs his smokes off the top of his dresser and lights one sitting down in the lazy boy chair he put in the room. "Not sure how you hold something like that back…"

"Four years of livin' in New York will do it toya"

"Did you like in Tennessee…"

"Like it? I loved it. I grew up there…Had friends there…"

"Would you like to go back?"

The blond puts his cigarette out and looks over at the other man in the room and then back at his feet, "I plan to…After I finish school. Buy a farm…get to work with my hands. Write my books."

"Why didn't you go to UT?"

"Raleigh…"

"What?"

Sasuke sits up setting his hands in his lap, staring at the blond.

"I met Raleigh in New York. I had gone to a party, I met him there. We talked all night, fucked the next night. He convinced me to move to DC, so we could be together. Yes, I was 17 when I met him."

"Naruto…"

"Yeah…but I believe everything feel into place very nicely…"

Sasuke gasps when sparkling blue eyes look at him. He smiles and nods at the blond. "I guess so…"

Naruto gets up and crawls into the bed with his cat. He wraps his arms around the cats small frame pressing his nose and lips into the top of his head.

"You hate it here don't you…"

"Absolutely…I'mma country boy, Sasuke. These big city's do me no good."

The blond speaks with a thick country accent. Which almost makes Sasuke melt into a pile of hormonal goo. "You should talk like that more often…"

"Naw, I shouldn't like I said. It attracts attention. Especially female…"

"Will you do it for me? Tomorrow…"

"Now now you don't need me talkin' like that t'marraw gettin' your attention from the task at hand!"

"I'll push you out of the bed…"

"Oh no you won't City boy…"

"City boy!"

"Like I sa- AH!!!"

BANG!

Naruto is sufficiently pushed out of the bed, sprawled out on the floor one arm and leg leaning agaisnt the side of the bed.

"That's a long fall!"

"City boy…"

_**"A bed that's warm with memories Can heal us temporarily The misbehaving only makes The ditch between us so damn deep Built a wall around my heart I'll never let it fall apart But strangely I wish secretly It would fall down while I'm asleep"**_

The clattering of glasses, foot steps, soft music and the chattering of people can be heard inside the home of Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke is walking around joining and making light conversation with all of his guests.

"Do any of you know that blond man with the country accent?"

Once again…If Sasuke had ears they'd be attention right now.

"Who?"

The older business man subtly points towards a tall blond man with dark skin and dazzling blue eyes being surrounded by women.

"I heard his name was Uzumaki Naruto…But I thought all of the Uzumaki's died…"

_Oh crap…_

"Oh yes I heard that also, Rupert! It's appears the boy made it out of that accident alive and no one knew about it but his god parents…"

_Whew…_

"Mr. Uchiha why on earth would he be here?"

_Fuck…_

Just as he was about to speak, his older brother pops up out of no where, "He's a friend of mine…"

"Really?"

"I found out about him not long ago…Invited him over to discuss his half of the company. He said he was in no way interested…"

"Ah yes!"

Everyone turns to look at an older woman showered in jewels, "Someone told me he was going to school to be a gardener of some sort…"

"How repulsive…"

Everyone in the circle nods in agreement, while Sasuke stands there looking like he just had a heart attack.

"None the less he's a great man. His god parents are very wealthy, and he's making an honest living. He'll make a woman very happy one day."

_A woman…_

He feels himself become exstreemly jelouse and possessive.

_A woman…HA! He's mine! No woman will ever touch him._

"Sir…"

"What?"

"Your holding your glass awfully hard…"

He looks down at his hand to notice he indeed was and had ended up cutting himself.

"Shit…I'm sorry…Just so…stressed. You all have fun…I hope you enjoy dinner."

He quickly starts making his way towards the bathroom.

"Mr. Uzimaki! Your so handsome!"

"Why thank you, Miss…"

"Amanda!"

"Miss Amanda. Where is your date for the evening?"

His feet quickly come to a halt.

The girls surround the blond all giggle.

"My daddy won't let me date…"

Another girl grabs onto the blond's arm. "My daddy will…"

Naruto gives her a bright smile, "How fortunate…"

"_Naruto…_"

Blue eyes look up to meet Dark murderous eyes.

Ohhhh fuck…

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha sir?"

"You're needed…upstairs…"

The blond tries to get away from the girls, "I'll be back ladies…"

"_**NOW**_!"

"I'm coming I'm coming…"

The blond fall instep behind Sasuke. He stops in front of a bathroom door and looks around before pushing the blonde inside and shutting the door behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I could ask you the same!"

The two of them stand there looking at each other one a slight bit more pissed than the other. Naruto crosses his arms.

"Well?!"

"You're fucking flirting with those girls!"

"WHAT! You think I was really flirting?"

"Thank you miss blah how fortunate miss bleh I'll be back WHORES!"

"Sasuke!"

"You like women just admit it! Admit to me that you like fuckin' pussy you've been playing me all this time!"

"SASUKE!"

"Fuck you Uzumaki!"

SMACK

"Sasuke! Listen to your self!"

The brunette rubs his cheek, "You fuckin' slapped me…"

Sasuke goes in to punch the idiot only to have his wrist grabbed and slammed up against a titled wall. When he opens his eyes after he impact he's met by hurt and angry dark blue eyes. "You are out of control…"

The brunette spits on the floor, "No, that would be you…"

Naruto grabs the front of Sasuke's shirt slamming him into the wall again, "Listen to me…Do I have to fucking screw you right now…into this fucking wall…or maybe beat your head into it a few more times. You are insane…You know I don't flirt like that…You know I'm more bold if I really like someone…No Sasuke I do not like women! I LIKE YOU!"

Naruto kisses the other man hard banging his head into the wall again. The brunette kisses back just as hard wrapping his arms tightly around the blond grabbing at his shirt tightly. "I love you Sasuke…No one else…maybe not ever again will I love anyone but you…You are too stressed out…"

The brunette pants setting his forehead against the blond's shoulder, "I'm sorry…"

"Yeah…Don't make me have to beat the shit out of you again…"

"I dunno I thought it was kind of hot…"

Naruto steps back shaking his head, "Masocist…"

"Oh fuck!"

Naruto quickly spins around a few times, "What what?!"

"I got blood all over your jacket!"

"Shhh…your hand doesn't look so good…"

The blond sets Sasuke down on the toilet he looks through the cabinets for a first aid kit, "I'm sorry Naruto…I got so jealous…and possessive…and I'm all stressed out…"

"Like I said It's fine…baby…"

A small smile graces it's self across Sasuke face, "Thanks.."

"What…"

Naruto bends down in front of his cat and starts tending to his wound, "I love it when you call me that…"

"Baby?"

"Mm hmm…Sounds so much more endearing coming from you…"

The blond stands up and takes off his jacket, he then helps Sasuke up. "There all better…"

"Kisses?"

Naruto grins kissing his wound and then kissing him gently on the lips, "Love you…"

"Love you too…"

_How much longer can I keep my insecurities from you?_

_**"If you don't know Then you can't care And you show up But you're not there But I'm waiting And you want to Still afraid that I will desert you, babe Everyday With every worthless word we get more far away The distance between us makes it so hard to stay But nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe It hurts but it may be the only way"**_

JTA: -yawn-  
Naruto: That song is very…  
JTA: Foreshadowing yes…  
Sasuke: Bitch!  
JTA: -shrugs-

Nothing Lasts Forever – Maroon 5


	22. Love You For Your Life And Nothing More

**L** o v e. **Y** o u. **F** o r. **Y** o u r. **L** i f e. **A** n d. **N** o t h i n g. **M** o r e.

_**"Go away from my window Leave at your own chosen speed I'm not the one you want, babe I'm not the one you need You say you're lookin' for someone Who's never weak but always strong To protect you and defend you Whether you are right or wrong Someone to open each and every door"**_

Naruto walks into the café where he use to work. He looks around at the place and then walks over to the counter. He smiles looking into sea green eyes.

Sigh…

"How may I help you…_traitor_…"

The blond chuckles, "The usual, Gaara. I don't know why you're so mad…"

Gaara turns around to make the latté for Sasuke and the Carmel frap chino for Naruto.

"We don't talk or anything anymore…"

"Gaara…"

The red head turns around placing the two cold coffee drinks down. "You're always with that…"

"Stop!"

"What! I'll call him what I want!"

Naruto sighs taking the drinks, "How about this…You come over for dinner tonight…and then tomorrow we can hang out."

The pale man makes a face but snorts in agreement, "All right…"

The blond smiles kissing his forehead, "See you tonight…"

Gaara blushes slightly and watches as the blond leaves.

_**"Go lightly from the ledge, babe Go lightly on the ground I'm not the one you want, babe I'll only let you down You say you're lookin' for someone Who'll promise never to part Someone to close his eyes to you Someone to close his heart Someone to die for you and more"**_

"I'm back!"

Sasuke runs up to him quickly putting on his suit jacket, he grabs his latte. "I'm going to be late! I went back to sleep after you left!"

Naruto giggles kissing him gently on the lips, "Love you…"

"You too!" Sasuke calls back as he runs to his car.

Naruto stands at the door crossing his arms and shaking his head. He turns around and walks back into the house to get ready for work himself.

_How easily I've fallen into this routine. Maybe Gaara is right…I do spend too much time with Sasuke, but I love him…Do I love him too much?_

The tan man gets into his truck and starts driving to his first house of the day. He pulls up to a large house and jumps out of his truck.

"N-Naruto!"

The blond looks over towards the person calling his name, he smiles. "Hinata!" He stands up and walks over to her, "How are you on this fine morning?"

The fair skinned girl blushes and smiles, "F-fine…H-h-how are you?"

Naruto thought it was odd how she always studdered, but never said anything. Maybe it was a medical thing…didn't want to hurt her feelings. "I'm good…I'm good just confused…"

"C-c-confused?"

Hinata sits down on the steps while Naruto kneels down examining the roses. "Yeah…I'm in a serious relationship…"

The young lady with lavender hair frowns but continues to listen, "We live together…We basically do everything together. I found out today I might be neglecting my friends, because of him…"

Him?

"Him?..."

Quickly blue eyes look up, "Uh…Yeah…I'm gay…"

"Really? How cute, Naruto! Uh…sorry continue…"

The blond smiles and goes back to clipping of dead buds, "Yeah so…I think I might be too much in love with him…"

"Naruto…I don't think it's possible to love someone too much…You two are close and in love. You just need to find time to fit your friends in too…"

Naruto's eyes soften he smiles at Hinata, making her blush. "Thanks, Hinata…"

"Welcome…So! What's the lucky man's name?" She goes to take a sip of her tea.

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

Hinata spits her tea everywhere, "Are you serious?!"

The blond looks surprised, "Uh…yeah…"

"How long have you two been together?"

Naruto taps his chin, "It'll be 5 months in a few days…"

"Wow…I knew he was gay…"

"Eh?"

"My cousin works for him. Neji Huuyga."

Naruto starts pulling weeds out of the ground, "Oh yeah…Tall guy…long dark hair…pale skin…odd colored eyes like yours…I saw him at that party two weeks ago."

"I was wondering why you were there…"

"You were there?"

"Yes…"

"So Hinata what do you do?"

Hinata smiles running her fingers through her hair, "I work in the White House as an assistant."

Quickly the blond stands up, "You do?"

The young lady frowns, "Yes…"

"In the future…I may need your help…" He sets a hand on her shoulder. "Will you help me?"

Her eyes widen seeing the emotions in his eyes, "Naruto…"

"I've got to help Sasuke make it to the top…"

"Alright Naruto…I'll help you…"

Naruto hugs her tightly, "Thank you so much…"

Naruto pulls up to his home around 6 o'clock, to find not just one car there…But two. "Fuck…I forgot to tell Sasuke…"

The blond quickly walks inside to find Sasuke and Gaara sitting on opposite sides of the couch. "Naruto…You didn't tell me…"

"You were in a hurry…"

"You should have called…"

"You told me not to call…"

"Naruto…"

The blond start walking off to take his shower, "I'm not arguing with you…."

Sasuke turns to sharply glare at the red-head, "This is all your fault…"

"It's not my problem that you're a greedy bastard…"

"Gaara…"

"He has friends besides you, Sasuke. He's not an anti-social whore like you."

The brunette feels like he's burning with anger, "Excuse me…"

"Yeah I called you a whore…You make him do everything for you! What do you do for him? Besides cook his meals."

_I am going to strangle this man…_

"I'm here for him when he needs me! I love him! He loves me!"

"Sasuke…All I ask from you is to let him have some time with his friends…You need to remind him he has responsibilities besides you…"

_I'm not just your boyfriend…I'm a business man with responsibilities…_

Sasuke's face changes from angry to guilty, "Oh dear…" He places his head in his hands, "I'm such an idiot…I was so wrapped up in my own shit I totally forgot about his obligations…"

Gaara slightly twitches his mouth into a small smile, "I'm sorry I called you a whore…I know someone a lot like you…"

The brunette looks up, "Really? Who?"

The red-head blushes, "Well…He works with you…"

Like me…Works with me…

"Itachi?'

"Ew…No…"

Like me…Works with me…NOT Itachi…

No…

"Neji?!"

Gaara's blush becomes darker and he nods his head.

_Now I can see why Naruto likes it when I blush…_

"That's great Gaara…"

Naruto walks into the living room towel around his waist and a towel on his head, "Naruto!"

"Fuck I forgot!"

The blond turns around walking quickly back to his room.

Gaara and Sasuke laugh gently together

_This looks like the beginning of a good friendship…  
_  
_**"You say you're lookin' for someone To pick you up each time you fall To gather flowers constantly And to come each time you call And will love you for your life And nothin' more"**_

JTA: This Chapter SUCKED! I'm really have a total block…I have ideas I just think it's too early…  
Naruto: Yeah evil plans…  
Sasuke: Bitch  
JTA: You two need to shut up and go fuck…  
Both snort but walk away anyway

Johnny Cash – It Ain't Me Babe 


	23. Don't You Cry No More

_**D**__ o n ' t. __**Y**__ o u. __**C**__ r y. __**N **__o. __**M**__ o r e.__****_

"Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher  
But I flew too high_**"**_

Naruto lays his hands behind his hand slouching down in his seat setting his feet up on the dashboard of the golf cart. "Let me set it up for ya…"

"Not again…" Sea green eyes roll.

"Tch…" Pale eyes give Naruto a bored look.

"Naruto please…" Sasuke steers the cart down the hill heading towards the first hole of the day.

"No no no! You three hush!..." He blonde pops his collar forward and sits up adjusting his odd orange plaid golf hat on top of his head, "It's a bright and beautiful Sunday after noon…not a cloud in sight…the birds are chirping…and I'm here with my very close friends!"

All the while the other three are mimicking Naruto's every word and movement.

"We get it Naruto…You love to play golf…"

"With my friends"

"Yeah yeah…"

The three of them get out of the cart and move to the back to grab their golf clubs slugging the bag over their shoulder walking to the hole. "Teams today or no?"

Gaara smiles mischievously, "Yeah…how about Me and Sasuke…you and Neji…"

Naruto and Sasuke glare at each other.

"It's on…"

"Bring it blondie…"

The two scoff and walk away from each other.

"Ladies first!"

Gaara and Sasuke make a face.

Sasuke goes up to tee off. The other three stand back leaning on their golf clubs. The brunette gets into position, legs spread, shoulder forward, nice tight grip on the handle. He slowly moves his club back and forth to help with his accuracy. Dark eyes look up spotting his hole, taking a few more moments to get the right approach. He swings his club up and over his shoulder. He swings down arms straight hitting the small golf ball with all his might.

CLICK!

Sasuke raises a gloved hand up over his eyes watching the ball. He smiles when it taps down onto the green. He turns around walking over next to Naruto. "Beat that…"

The blond stares at him with sparkling blue eyes, "I'll beat _you _later…"

His pale cheeks turn red he bows his head giggling. Naruto strides up to the tee. He sets his ball down and then taps the back of his feet with his club for good luck. Then the blond takes the position. Unlike Sasuke, he doesn't take his time. He looks for the hole makes sure he's lined up, he swings back and then swings back down. His eyes being sensitive to the sun, he drops his club putting up both hands up over his eyes. Suddenly his face splits into a grin "Hole in one!"

Sasuke throws down his hat, "BULL SHIT!"

Naruto grins doing his victory dance.

Gaara and Neji stand there looking bored.

"Hey!"

The moon and the sun look towards Gaara, "It's only the first fucking hole…"

The brunette sighs going to sit down in the golf cart while Naruto continues to do his victory dance.

"You both are overgrown children…"

Gaara nods agreeing with his boyfriend, then he walks up to tee.

_**"**__**Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
I can hear them say"**_

The four of them walk out of the country club towards Naruto's blue Toyota FJ. Naruto has a bright grin on his face with a skip to his step. While his brunette boyfriend has a very annoyed look on his face. "Did Gaara ever tell you about the time we almost got kicked out of the country club?"

"Oh god not that story…"

Sasuke and Neji look up.

The four of them throw their clubs into the back and then pile into the car. "Yeah…I had just had like a whole bunch of sugar right…"

"We had been at the mall and the idiot went crazy in the candy shop…"

Sasuke smiles, "Anyway…so we get here and get into the golf cart. I turn on my Ipod and put it on Misrilo by Dick Dale…ya know Pulp Fiction?"

"Oh no…"

"Yeah…So I demand that I drive. I just go crazy, driving and flying over hills making doughnuts in the grass, eventually we crashed."

"Why didn't you get kicked out?"

"Because Naruto's god father owns the land…"

Naruto smiles looking at Sasuke, "Yup…Love Ji Ji"

"You should have seen them bow down at his feet when he said his god father was Jiriya…"

Neji raises an eyebrow, "No one bows down at my feet…"

The red-head snorts, "Oh yeah…"

They pull up into the driveway of the blond and brunette's joined abode. They pile out and walk inside. Gaara and Neji go to take a shower together. Naruto sits on the couch, "Those two…are very odd…"

The blond's black cat plops himself down into his lover's lap, "Naruto…"

Blue eyes look into dark ones, "Yes…"

Sasuke's breath catches in his throat, he gives the blond a short but heartfelt kiss, "Love you…"

Naruto smiles, "You too…"

The brunette clears his throat, "I uh…I've been doing research…"

The blond looks curious sitting up straight, "Uh huh?"

"I made us a doctor's appointment for tomorrow…"

"Sasuke…"

"Even if you don't end up staying with me forever…We'll at least be well educated none the less…"

Naruto wraps his arms around the slender man kissing him hard, sliding his fingers into those dark locks he loved so much. "Thank you…Fru…"

The brunette's heart flutters running his long and pale fingers through his lover's blond hair. "Welcome…syujin"

_**"**__**Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, well  
It surely means that I don't know**_

On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune  
But I hear the voices say"

Later that night the four of them stand in the middile of the living room plastic guitars in hand watching the TV screen as Naruto and Sasuke battle it out playing Carry On My Wayward Son on hard.

The phone rings.

Gaara runs over to grab the phone, "Hello?,,,Uh hold on…" He sets the phone down, "Sasuke it's for you…Sounds bad…"

Sasuke walks over to the phone takeing the guitar off of him setting it on the floor, "Hello? Yes this is him…..What about Itachi…." The brunette drops the phone everything becoming quiet.

"Sasuke…"

"Itachi was in a bad accident…they don't think he's going to make it…"

_**"**__**Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
The center lights around your vanity  
But surely heaven waits for you**_

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry (don't you cry no more)"

Dun Dun DUN!!  
Sasuke: YOU WHORE YOU HURT ITACHI!  
Naruto growls:No she KILLED HIM!  
JTA: How do you know? Don't get mad at me! You two had fun!  
Naruto: I still hate you…

Kansas – Carry On My Wayward Son

btw

I'll totally pwn you at GH2 on Hard.


	24. Tell Him Goodbye

_**T**__ e l l. __**H**__ i m. __**G**__ o o d b y e.__****_

"listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye"

Monday's sucked, they always were a rain on a beautiful parade. To prove my point, it is in fact raining. Which made this day even worse for a blond man. The blond sticks his head out from under the shade that protect him, holding his cigarette so not to be put out. He sighs pulling his head back bringing his cigarette to his mouth to take a long drag before slowly blowing it all out. Blue eyes watch the other people walking in and out of the hospital. He hated hospitals, they were so sterile. Being white and disgustingly clean. Of course being a hater of hospitals I'm sure you can understand when I say he was miserable having to stay the night at one.

He turns his head slightly hearing small dainty footsteps come up behind him. Naruto drops his cigarette and puts it out with his foot. "Not sure how you get away with smoking next to a hospital entrance…"

The blond shrugs, "How is he?"

"He's not so good…He'll live though…He'll have to go through therapy and such, being paralyzed from the waist down."

"How was the meeting…"

"Itachi decided to retire…"

The blond quickly turns around, "What?"

The sight infront of the blond broke his heart. The small pale man looked so defeated. His head down low as if the man couldn't even hold his own head up. The blond was sure if he saw his lover's eyes his heart would truly break. "He's going back to Japan in a week. To live in the family shrine, like father would have wanted."

"Just because he's paralyzed doesn't mean the man is incapable of performing his duties!"

"Me and Itachi are nothing but cattle to our father…Once something is wrong we're thrown away. In my fathers wishes if Itachi was to be come ill or physically unable. He would be forced to retire and move back to the family shrine. After Fugaku died…we were able to decide weather to go along or not…and Itachi as decided to do as father wishes."

"So, you're just gonna be an obedient dog and become the president…"

"Naruto…"

"Don't…Just don't…I got a call an hour ago…"

The brunette looks up, "From who?"

"My god mother…A friend of hers in Tennessee needs someone to go help them on their farm…"

"You're gonna go?"

The blond turns around, "Yeah…"

The pale man's dark eyes widen. He grabs the front of his shirt, feeling a tight pain in his chest, "You're just going to leave me?"

"It's really good pay…good experience…You have to stay here…make as many allies as possible." Naruto turns around taking his lover's hand and placing a piece of paper there. "Hinata Hyuuga…She works in the white house. When the time is right, call her."

The blond watches the tears falling down his beloved's face. "When are you leaving…"

"Tomarrow morning…"

"Are you going to come back?"

Naruto slowly wraps his arms around the smaller man kissing him gently. He runs his long tan fingers though his dark locks one last time. He whispers in his ear, "I'll be back in four years…I promise. I'll try to send you letters…" Naruto kisses him once more, "Surprise me when I return…"

He pulls away from his lover and turns walking out into the rain.

_I've known you before. I'll know you again…I had to quit you love…I'm glad I could._

_**"**__**and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can**__**'**__**t find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that**__**'**__**s been  
when love was wilder than the wind"**___

"Naruto!"

Naruto turns around and gasps as Sasuke throws his arms around his neck. The brunette buries his hands deep into his only love's golden locks holding on tightly. Their lips smash together in a passionate good bye. "You better come back…For I have never loved before…I will never love again…no one but you…"

"I know…I promise not to look at or even touch a man while I'm away…I'll always think of you.." Naruto holds his chin looking deep into his lover's eyes, "Don't forget me…Love me harder…Love me deeper…Love me faster…"

They kiss one last time and then part ways. Both to pursue their dreams, and reassure their lives together in the future.

_Love you forever and always…_

_**"**__**I don**__**'**__**t know where you**__**'**__**re going  
and I don**__**'**__**t know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell **__**me**__** goodbye"**_

Sasuke: You hoe! You took Naruto away!  
Naruto: Yeah why'd I have to go bye bye!  
JTA: Hush…I'm working…  
Both: WHORE!  
JTA: shut up! Do you want this to be the end?!  
Both: No…

DHT – Listen To Your Heart


	25. We'll Shine Together

_**W**__ e ' l l. __**S**__ h i n e. __**T**__ o g e t h e r.__****_

"You had my heart and we'll never be world apart Maybe in magazines but you'll still be my star Baby cause in the Dark You can see shiny Cars And that's when you need me there With you I'll always share Because_**"**_

Pale eye lids with dark long lashes gently flutter open. Dark coal eyes look around then they close again. The owner of said eyes decides to lay in bed for a few moments longer. He sits up and runs his fingers through his dark hair which he'd grown out over the years, simply because he didn't feel like cutting it. He throws his legs and feet over the side of the bed. Dark heavy lidded eyes look over at the clock. He suddenly realizes the smell of breakfast in the air. Casting his head down he stares at his feet. A small pale hand lays on top of a postcard sitting on his night stand. He brings it to set in his lap and he looks over the words written.

_"November 20, 2012._

I'm coming home fru. In 3 days.

Love,  
Naruto Uzumaki"

The brunette gets up setting the postcard back down. He dresses himself in a pair of loosely fit jeans and a black t-shirt. He walks by the crib sitting in his room running his fingers along the side of it. Taking a deep breath he walks towards his kitchen, following his nose. He enters the kitchen. A few pairs of eyes look up.

"Sasuke! You're up!" The pink haired nurse smiles. "I made your omelette just right…and your plain toast. Gaara got your latte."

The 22 year old nods sitting down at the table, he hears the noises of an excited child next to him. He smiles turning towards the child. "I'm sorry hunny…Daddy hasn't come yet give you a name..." Sasuke looks at the other two in the room, "Has she been fed?"

Sakura nods, "I breast fed her when I woke up…I don't know how her crying didn't wake you up."

The red-head in the room sits down next to Sasuke, "I fed her some baby food just before you came in here…"

The brunette picks the child up cradling her in his arms. "She looks just like her father…"

"Today's the day huh?"

The brunette nods setting his blonde baby girl back in her high chair. He turns to his plate and starts to eat. "I'm so glad we timed this just right…"

Gaara nods, "We just brought her home a month ago…"

Sasuke pauses, "Thank you…Sakura…so much…"

The pink haired woman smiles, "No problem, Sasuke. Anything for you and Naruto."

There's a knock at the door. Gaara gets up quickly to go answer it. He comes back in a few moments with both of Hyuuga's. The shy girl bows politely, "Hello Sasuke-sama…"

Neji wraps an arm around Gaara's waist nodding towards the Uchiha.

Hinata's eyes widen seeing the baby girl, "Is that her?"

The brunette nods picking her up again cradleing her in his arms. "What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one…"

"Eh?"

"I'm leaving it to her father…"

The pale girl smiles, "She looks just like him…look at those bright baby blues…"

"I'm going to give her a bath if you all don't mind…"

The four of them nod.

"I'll be back, I gotta go meet Kakashi somewhere…" The nurse grabs her jacket and her purse walking out the front door.

Gaara and Neji just leave without a word.

"Need some help, Sasuke-sama?"

The brunette looks up, "Uh…will you hold her for me please…" 

Hinata smiles taking the baby girl into her arms rocking her gently. She watches as Sasuke scurries off to go get some things. He returns shortly with a plastic baby tub you put in the sink, he also has baby shampoo, a rubber ducky and a bar of baby soap. He lays a towel down next to sink. He turns on the water filling up the sink and the miniature tub. He turns to the lavender haired girl taking his child. "You get started on thouse papers for me please…"

She bows and trots off to leave her boss to have a private moment with his child.

_**"**__**You can run into my Arms It's okay don't be alarmed Come into Me There's no distance in between our love So Gonna let the rain pour I'll be all you need and more Because ..."**_

About 20 minutes later Sasuke finishes giving his child a bath. He wraps her up in the towel gently drying her off. He hears the front door open and the steps coming towards the kitchen. Sasuke starts to panic when he notices their hard and heavy steps. He closes his eyes holding his child tightly. Finally the steps come to a stop in front of him. His child starts cooing and giggling. He can smell something that seems so familiar but he can't quite pin point it. Sasuke's heart beats quickly in his chest feeling hot breath on his face. 

"Sasuke…"

_Naruto?!_

His dark eyes fly open but only shut again. He feels thouse soft full lips over his and strong tan arms circle his body but not too tight as to not harm the baby.

"I love you…"

Tears fall down his pale cheeks, "Oh Naruto…"

Naruto places his tan hands on Sasuke's face kissing him again.

_I found you…and all I had to do was follow my heart…_

_**"**__**When the sun shines We'll shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be your friend Took an oath I'mma stick it out 'till the end Now that it's raining more than ever Know that we still have each other You can stand under my Umbrella You can stand under my Umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)"**_


	26. Almost Lovers Almost Happy

_**A**__ l m o s t. __**L**__ o v e r s. __**A**__ l m o s t. __**H**__ a p p y.__****_

"We walked along a crowded street You took my hand and danced with me Images And when you left, you kissed my lips You told me you would never, never forget These images No Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy I thought you'd want the same for me"

Strong tan arms belonging to a newly discovered father hold a small baby girl protectively in his arms. Proud blue eyes study the little girl's face and body. He tries to compare their hair color by simply looking at it. The small child wiggles and giggles watching the man she knew was her father. "What's her name?"

Dark eyes looking at nothing just lost in thought snap open and look up into beautiful blue orbs, "She doesn't have a name…I wanted you to name her…"

The blond man grins, "Really?"

The brunette nods with a small smile, "Of course…"

"Aphrodite…"

"Eh?"

Naruto leans over giving Sasuke and endearing kiss, "She's the goddess of our love…Everyone will always love her…"

The pale skinned man smiles, "Plus…we can call her Alphy for short."

Sasuke hides his laugh behind his hand.

The blond stands up and to go lay his baby girl down in her play pen. He strides back over to his lover and sits down in front of him. "So…"

_**"**__**Goodbye, my almost lover Goodbye, my hopeless dream I'm trying not to think about you Can't you just let me be? So long, my luckless romance My back is turned on you Should've known you'd bring me heartache Almost lovers always do"**_

SMACK!

Naruto's eyes widen holding his cheek, with his head still turned his wide eyes stare at the brunette in front of him. The tears falling down his cheeks only answered some of his questions.

"Why did you leave me like that! How dare you!"

The blond scoots closer trying to take his lover's hands only for the younger man to scoot back and push his hands away. "Stop! You left me in my time of need! How could you!"

"Didn't you survive…"

His dark eyes widen a bit, "You're here in front of me aren't you. You look healthy enough. Sasuke…You can't always depend on me…even if I wanted you to. Sometimes you gotta think about the what if's and not the It's going to be. So many things could happen and you would be left all alone. Now we have a child."

"I understand that…but why do you smell and taste of other men…"

"Sasuke…"

"You lied!"

Naruto tries to pull his lover to him but only to have himself be pushed away, "You know I didn't love them…I didn't do it in spite of you or with malice intent."

"You still lied…"

"I bought some property up there…and hired people to take care of it."

"Oh so now you have a Harlem you can just run away to…"

"Stop it! It's not like that…"

"Well I'm a lawyer now, Hinata is my assistant."

Naruto smiles trying to take his love's hand again only to be pushed away, "That's great Sasuke…"

"Get out…"

The blond's chest tightens up, "Excuse me?"

"Get. Out."

"I will not!"

Sasuke eyes burn with an anger the blond had never seen. He punches the blond across the face with all his strength. The blond falls to the floor spitting blood onto his hardwood floor, "You come home to a man who confessed his deep and unchanging love. With a child in his arms! A CHILD! That resembles you to a fucking TEE! I have never loved before you…and I will never love again even after you walk out that door…"

Naruto stands up whipping his face. He looks at his lover with deeply hurt blue eyes, "Fru…"

"DON'T! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" The tears fall down his pale face, blurring his vision. 

The blond tries to take him in his arms only to have himself pushed down violently, "Stay away from me! Get out of my house! NOW!"

Naruto unable to control himself bursts into soft tears. He walks to the door and barely notices his good pink haired friend standing there looking shocked. Once he makes it to his truck he breaks down in hard body aching sobs. "Why fru…why…" The blond wraps his arms around his head sobbing into his steering wheel. He can feel his chest burst open and his heart being ripped out.

_Why, love? I only wished to discover why no man could satisfy me or make my heart jump out of my chest every time you spoke a word…_

_**"**__**I cannot go to the ocean I cannot drive the streets at night I cannot wake up in the morning Without you on my mind So you're gone and I'm haunted And I bet you are just fine**_

_**Did I make it that Easy to walk right in and out Of my life?..."**_


	27. Pretend Like I Don't Care

_**P**__ r e t e n d. __**L**__ i k e. __**I**__**D**__ o n ' t. __**C**__ a r e.__****_

"I never meant to keep you waiting,  
and now your food is getting cold,  
I keep denying I'm in love with you,  
My routine is getting old.  
And now you stand in front of the table,  
And say you never look back.  
Your super stupid when you're angry,  
You only wake up sad."

Empty blue eyes look up from the carpet they were staring at to look at the door. The blond owner of said eyes gets up and walks to the door. Taking a deep breath he opens the door and closes his eyes preparing him for the oncoming abuse.

SMACK!

"How could you!"

The blond just kinda stands there staring blankly at the pink headed girl, "I didn't…"

"You DID a lot of things, none of them good!"

"Can we not argue in the hall.."

Naruto turns walking back to his hotel bed and sits down. The nurse follows and sits in a chair.

"I didn't think he'd find out…I didn't think anything through…"

"What exactly happened Naruto!"

The blond shakes his head, "A lot…"

"Well start from the top, ass."

The blond sighs laying back on his bed, "I was really good friends with this guy up there…His name is Kiba…"

"Names aren't important, ass."

"Stop calling me that!...Any way, so we got really drunk my first New Years up there. At the time I provoked the hole act on accident."

Sakura gives the blond a skeptical look. Naruto gives her a look in return, "I was telling him and joking about how much betting in bed I was than him…Well then we made a bet…and well I won, but I lost."

"Eh?"

Naruto sits up looking at the floor again, "He was sufficiently satiated, but I…I felt nothing. No connection, no pleasure at all. I didn't even get off."

Sakura makes a face, "Sooo…You went around all of hickville fuckin' every gay guy in sight to figure out why no one could pleasure you?"

"Basically…"

The pink haired woman smacks him harder than the first time, "You are a fool! I sat here and carried YOUR child for 9 months! Only to have you come home and fuck it all up! You know how I was unable to become attached to the child?"

Naruto frowns but lets her continue, "I pictured the look on your face when you came home to Sasuke with your child in his arms…I convinced myself I was a vessel to harvest the greatest gift anyone could give you."

"Thank you, Sakura…so very much…"

She sits down next to him and gives him a tight hug, "Welcome…but now you have to fix this…"

Green eyes look into blue, "How, Sakura…How am I going to fix this…"

"You have to start over…"

"I was afraid of that…"

"And now you're the bad guy…."

"Damnit!"

_**"No more kisses on your lips, tender touch or...  
I'd rather die on my two feet than live down on my knees.  
And you're the girl to get me over what we start to be  
And I just cant get over you, and until you're over me."**_

Dark eyes look up from the paper they were studying to stare at the door, "Come in…" He looks back down running a pen under the words he's reading.

Sasuke jumps hearing something heavy being set on his desk and a heavnly aroma enter his nose. He gives the delivery guy an annoyed look, "What did I tell you…If a woman sends me flowers, to just throw them out!"

The delivery boy makes a face, "Just read the card…" He turns and leaves slamming the door behind him.

Sasuke grabs the vase and twists it around looking for the card. He plucks it off it's holder and opens it. _"Sunday morning, park. Be there."_ The brunette snickers at the drawing of a rabid dog in the corner. 

_Some little kid probably playing a prank…_

Moments later the same delivery guy comes back, only this time with a box of chocolates. Sasuke gives the man a look, "Who the hell is sending these?"

"I'm under oath not to tell…"

The lawyer growls and opens the box only to find it filled with chocolate covered coffee beans.

_MY FAVORITE!! Wait…Sasuke get a hold of yourself…_

He notices a small note and picks it up, _"Not a little kid…just go to the damn park."_

Fine…I'll go to the d-…I'm talking to myself again…

  
Sunday morning Sasuke walks to park with his child in a stroller. He figured he might as well bring Aphrie along. He knew there was quite a few parks in DC, but for some reason. He felt this was the right one. The brunette sits down at a bench holding a leash attached to his baby cart incase of emergency. He hears someone coming up behind him. Sasuke can feel as the person walks around the bench and sits down next to him.

"I'm glad you came…"

The brunette quickly turns to look his blond ex-boyfriend. "You tricked me!"

"You should have known it was me! Who else knows you love chocolate covered coffee beans!"

"Uhhh…"

"That's right NO ONE!"

"Ok, so what the hell do you want…"

"A second chance…"

"Never." The brunette throws his answer back at him as if it were a volleyball game.

"Why!"

Sasuke turns to face the blond, "You broke a promise and you lied to me! I could careless had you cheated with a good reason…but you promised…you promised you wouldn't touch or even look at another man. You lied."

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything! I'll get on my knees and beg! I'll shave my head. I'll be a loyal dog and never leave your doorstep just tell me what, I'll do it!"

The blond feels tears come to his eyes when his ex-lover stands up and starts walking away stroller and all. Dark eyes look back, "You can't do anything…because I don't want you…"

Naruto gets up and starts to follow him, "Stop being so stubborn, I know you still love me. Proably more than you ever have. Tell me what to do, to deserve your love…"

The brunette stops not even looking at him, "Quit following me…and let me go…"

Naruto grabs the other mans arm and spins him around to look him in the eyes, "Do not deny my eyes…Do you not see how much I love you…"

"Why would you lie to me!'

"It was not intentional!"

"Then why!"

The blond frowns, "I was drunk…it started out as a stupid bet to prove how good I am…In bed…well…I felt nothing, I numb to everything that happened. I wanted to know why…"

"How many?"

"Huh?"

"How many did you fuck?"

"I lost count…"

"Naruto!"

"Sorry!"

"You could be diseased!"

"I've been tested than you very much…and I used protection everytime."

The brunette shakes his head turning away starts walking off again.

"Where you going!"

"HOME! I'm not going to talk to you about how you cheated on me!" 

The blond trots behind the brunette, "Sasuke stop! Listen! I know we're meant to be! Don't turn and walk away from me!"

Sasuke looks at him with murderous eyes, "You walked away from me….I'll walk away from you…Goodbye Uzumaki Naruto…"

Blue eyes watch as his soul mate climbs into a cab and once again slips through his grasp.

_You'll die without me….We'll die alone, yet together._

_**"I can not refuse your eyes,  
Please don't look at me tonight.  
My heart beats fast I know you're there,  
And I pretend like I dont care.  
It hurts so bad to know the truth,  
But I am still in love with you."**_


	28. I Will Try To Fix You

_**I**__**W**__ i l l. __**T**__ r y. __**T**__ o. __**F**__ i x. __**Y**__ o u.__****_

"When you try your best but you don't succeed When you get what you want but not what you need When you feel so tired but you can't sleep Stuck in reverse."

The lovely brunette who strangely resembled a cat and a moon, had let his heart freeze over. His eyes are no longer warm and inviting. The moon's sun was a cheater and a liar. He wanted nothing to do with his sun...absolutely nothing…

KNOCK KNOCK

Dark icy eyes look up at the door to his office.

_Who the hell?_

"Come in…" He turns around his chair intending to look for a folder in his cabinets. The brunette listened to the heavy footsteps walk to a chair in the room and sit down. "My assistant never tells me who's coming, and just lets anyone in! Little shit…" He mumbles the last part. Sasuke turns around in his chair and his eyes meet very familiar dark eyes, he drops all of his things…

"Itachi…"

The older Uchiha smiles, "Hello Ouoto…"

Sasuke gathers his things from off the floor quickly, "What are you doing here!"

After a soft yawn, Itachi slouches in his chair, "It's been 4 years, Sasuke. That's all you have to say? I heard I had a neice…who would never pass as an Uchiha…"

The brunette freezes and then his eyes slowly cast down, "I paid genetics doctors millions of dollars to find a way…and they found a way…Sakura carried my child. Now I'm a single father…"

"Single?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Sasuke turns to his computer starts to type just trying to look busy ignoring the subject.

"I was afraid of that…"

Dark eyes look over and then back at the screen, "Of what?"

Itachi runs his long pale fingers through his hair, "I can see it painted all over your face. How heartbroken you are…and lonely. Sasuke you can't hide from me! You can't hide from him either."

Sasuke slowly stops typing as he rants on, "It doesn't matter…I'll never take him back…"

"He had good reasoning…"

"There is no reasoning for such a situation."

"He loves you, Sasuke!"

"And I love him…a relationship takes more than love."

Itachi stands up, "He's the father of your child, Sasuke!"

"HE LIED!"

The older brother steps back seeing his brothers eyes turn red.

"HE LIED TO ME! HE BROKE A PROMISE! I thought I could trust him!" The younger brother throws and pushes all the things off his desk as he yells. He kicks over his chair and slams his fists into the wall over and over, "I have never been so mad in life! HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE HE MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE!"

Itachi's eyes soften watching his brother slump against the wall and slide down it, his lithe body shaking from sobs. He walks over and holds his brother stroking his hair. "Baby brother, you can't let this eat away at you. You two love each other, you two even have a child as a symbol of that…You have got to work this out…"

Sasuke nods and stands up, "I better get Hinata to clean this up…" He walks out of his office. Itachi watches him go shaking his head.

_**"When the tears come streaming down your face When you lose something you can't replace When you love someone but it goes to waste Could it be worse?"**_

Sasuke sits on a large red plaid blanket he laid out on his front yard under the big oak tree. He smiles at his daughter laying in her carrier. "Daddy's coming today…I'm scared Aphy…really scared." Large pale hands gently hold very small tan ones. "Mama loves you…" He smiles rubbing his nose against his child's.

_**"Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you"**_

Naruto walks down the side walk dressed in his favorite pair of jeans, a t-shirt, then a flannel, then a zip hoodie, and then a heavy coat. "Damn it's cold…" H stuffs his hands in his pockets and turns around the corner walking across the street. His blue eyes can already spot his object of affection, just down walking out of his front door. As he gets closer he watches him sit down in front of what looked to be his child in its carrier. His heart warms watching his lover interact with his daughter. Finally making it to the yard he walks even slower making larger steps. The crunching of a leaf gets the other mans attention. Naruto finds himself breathless when thouse beautiful dark orbs look up into his blue ones, "Hey…"

_**"And high up above or down below When you're too in love to let it go But if you never try you'll never know "Just what your worth"**_

The brunette nods and pats the blanket motioning him to sit. Naruto cautiously sits down. "You want to hold her…"

"Eh?...oh…I'd love to…" The blond gently picks up the small child cradling her in his arms. He feels his chest tighten and his eyes water, holding his child for the first time. "She's so warm…"

Blue eyes look up feeling a hand touch his arm. He looks into the owner of said hand's eyes. "Sasuke…I love you…so much."

He nods, "I know…I…I love you just as much. I've…I've decided to forgive you…can you forgive me for acting like an ass?"

Naruto leans down kissing his lover gently and tenderly, he feels his lover's small arm wrap around his waist trying to pull him closer. "I forgive you….Thank you for forgiving me…I have a question for you…"

The cat once again curious bats his eye lashes as the older man lays their child back down and stands up. If Sasuke had ears they'd be pointed on end at the moment, watching the blond dig in his pocket.

Dark eyes widen looking at the small dark box in his hand. His pale hands fly to his mouth as his blond gets down on his knee opening the small box to reveal a white gold banded ring with a huge diamond on it with small rubies and opals surrounding the large rock. "Naru…"

"Shh…Will you marry me…"

"Naruto…you know it's illegal…"

"Doesn't mean we don't know it's true…"

Sasuke kisses him hard tears steaming down his face like a waterfall, "Yes, syujin. Anata wa, dai suki desu."

Naruto holds him tightly laying back on the blanket.

_Oh, Fru…Jag älskar dig_

_**  
"Tears stream, down on your face When you lose something you cannot replace Tears stream down your face and I...Tears stream, down on your face I promise you **__**I will learn from my mistakes**__** Tears stream down your face and I...**__**Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And **__**I will try to fix you…"**__****_

Coldplay – Fix You_**  
**_


End file.
